The Secret Compartment
by bellaklutz2010
Summary: When Bella decides to move to Forks her mother and Phil give her one last gift, a desk from the 1900’s. When Bella finds a secret compartment filled with secret letters she finds herself falling in love with a man who no longer exists, or does he?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Long time no write, well I guess it's only been about a week but it feels longer. Any way here's my new story; I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**The Secret Compartment**

**BPOV**

"Why me," I grumbled to myself.

"Did you say something sweetie," my mom asked entering the room.

"Nope," I said quickly. I was moving out to Forks within the month and I didn't want my mother to worry more than she already had been. Every time she was around I had to pretend I was happy and okay with everything that had happened over the last couple of months, the real reason I was leaving.

It was a relief that I would no longer have to live within the shadows hiding from the danger that seemed to always follow me. Perhaps if I moved in with the police chief my life would embody less chaos and pain.

"Bella baby," my mother said regaining my attention. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean I understand that you want me to be happy but what about everything you're leaving behind here?"

"Mother," I said sitting down next to her. "This is for the best. You need to be with Phil and I need to gain some independence. Besides it's not as if we will never see each other again. You'll be just a plane ride away."

"Are you sure you're not just running away," my mother asked. I turned away from her avoiding her question and began packing again. We had discussed this numerous times and I was through trying to cope with my past.

"Mom please," I begged. "You know I don't want to leave but you also know I have no choice. He's left me without any other option"

"You always have a choice sweetheart," my mother encouraged. "I could stay here with you or you could travel with Phil and I. I know you want to get away from him but is this really the answer."

"This is the only way to regain my life back," I said. "As much as I love this place it just holds too many memories."

"What about Natalie," my mother asked. "What about Megen?"  
"Don't mention her," I said quickly. Megen was the last reason I would ever think of staying. It was partially because of her that I was in this situation in the first place.

"You need to forgive her Bella," my mom said.

"You don't even know the story," I snapped. "It is so much more complicated than you think and I really don't want to get back into this."

"You can't keep this bottled up forever Bells," she said. "Living like this is like living a lie or living in your own fantasy world. Sooner or later this all has to come to an end."

"I'm holding out till it's later," I sneered. "Now I have to get back to packing, so do you think we can reschedule this therapy session?"

"Just think about it babe," she said rising from my bed and kissing my forehead. I knew she was right but I never wanted to think about that again. My life was complicated enough as a result of it, how could I torture myself my reliving it within my imagination?

"Knock, knock," I heard my stepfather Phil say at the door. "Can I come in Bella?"

"Sure," I muttered. When I looked up to acknowledge his presence I noticed what he had with him. Sitting right beside him was a dark mahogany shaded desk that looked to be from the early 1900's. "What is that?"

"This," he began. "Is for you to take with you to Forks. Your mother and I decided you may need it for your computer or something."

"Oh," I said. "Thanks Phil, I really appreciate it." He set the desk in my room and gave me an awkward one armed hug.

"Well miss you Bella," he said. "I truly feel guilty for making you do this though. I'm taking you away from everything you know and love." Phil was truly oblivious to everything and for some reason I preferred it that way. Too many people knew too much as it was.

"No you're not Phil," I disagreed. "All of this is everything I used to know and love. Now everything just seems so different. It's time that I moved on; it's time for a new adventure."

"Maybe things will be better in Forks," he said. "I know you've been kind of miserable lately. Maybe moving in with your dad will make you happier again."

"Maybe," I agreed. All of the sudden my phone began to play the familiar ringtone, Shake It by Metro Station. When I looked down I saw that it was Natalie who was calling me. "Sorry but I have to take this."

"No problem kiddo," Phil said. "I'll give you some privacy."

"Thanks," I said. Phil may not have known me that well but he always knew when I needed some alone time. Perhaps it was because he wasn't that much older than me. "What's up Nat?"

"Bellary," she said using the nickname I despised. "Why in the world haven't you called me in so long? Are you pissed at me or something?"

"No," I said. "I've just been a little distracted that's all."

"Bella," she said. "I know your keeping something from me. I wish you would just tell me instead of leaving me in the dark. You never know maybe I could help or something."

"I doubt it," I whispered but she still heard me.

"Try me hon," she urged. "Is this still about Kyle and Megen? You know you have to deal with that sooner or later. Megen's already calling me every two seconds begging me to somehow fix what she did."

"She can't fix it," I said through clenched teeth. "She and Kyle did what they did and now I'm forced to clean up the mess. But why am I surprised? This is what she always does, shits then runs so someone else can clean up her mess."

"Be fare Bellary," she said. "Kyle was just as much blame, maybe even more."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," I said. "But I do need to meet with you tonight. I have some news that I can't exactly say over the phone."

"Of course Bells," she said cheerfully. "We'll have a total girl's night, just you and me. We can see a movie and then get pizza after too."

"Great," I said. "I think that's just want I need. I'll see you around seven okay?"

"You got it hon," she said before she hung up. I glanced over at my clock noticing I had about two hours to kill before she would be here. I decided to check out my new desk in detail.

It was so old fashioned yet so beautiful. Every drawer was broad and spacious. When I opened the biggest drawer completely, I found a sort of lever. When I pulled it I noticed that it was a secret compartment filled with about a dozen old letters.

I pulled a single letter out and examined it closely. The only indication of whom it was meant for was addressed on the envelope. It simply said, to my one and only. I knew that reading it would be seen as an invasion of privacy but a part of me yearned to break the rules just once. The person who wrote it couldn't still be among the living so what harm could it do? I pulled out the letter out of the envelope gingerly and began to read it.

December 15, 1918

_Dearest one,_

_I fear that my days are joyless without you in my presence. My life seems so full yet so empty without you. If only I might be able to reach you and tell you of my love. I fear that we shall never meet or even speak to each other. You are my heart, you are my destiny. Though our bodies have never touched I feel as if our souls are intertwined for eternity._

_I do have some rather awful news to announce to you, thought I shall dread every moment of it. My parents have recently informed me of my impending engagement that shall occur too soon. I have never met this woman and yet I detest her. I wish my parents could comprehend that I wish for a life of love not misery._

_If you may find this letter I beg of you to correspond back. Tell me where you are; tell me who you are and where it is that I may find you. Until we meet I must bid you goodbye. I shall try to write again soon._

_Forever Yours,_

_Edward Anthony Masen_

Once I finished the letter I found it almost impossible to find my breath. How could someone be so romantic and so loving? I never knew that such a man could ever exist. I always figured all men were jerks and had no true sense of love or honesty. But as I continued to read his letter's I realized that Edward embodied every quality in a man that no longer existed. If he were still living he would be my ideal.

I decided I should respond. Although I knew he would never receive it I felt it was the right thing to do. I sat down at my computer and began typing.

_December 16, 2008_

_Dear Edward,_

_I may not be the person you seek but I felt I should answer you anyway. Truthfully I feel rather stupid answering letter that has just turned over ninety years old but here it goes. I know what it feels like to be trapped in a situation that you can't find a solution to. I know it's agonizing but I promise you it could be so much worse._

_As for being in love, it isn't something I wouldn't advise you to do. In my experience love has been nothing but cruel and pointless. I have cried countless tears because of that stupid emotion and I have begun to despise it. Perhaps it is only I that is unlucky in love but regardless be careful. Once you give your heart away you may never get it back. So maybe you should jus marry this woman and save your heart the pain love induces slowly but surely._

_I hope everything worked out,_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

I placed the letter back into the secret compartment moments before I heard a loud wrap on my door.

"Bellary," Natalie said as she came through the door. "Come on chica, time to go have some fun!"

"Oh," I said startled. I hadn't realized that I had just spent the last two hours reading the letters. I wasn't even ready; Natalie was totally going to kill me. "Can I have just a couple of minutes Nat?"

"How can you not be ready," she yelled. "We made these plans like two hours ago. What have you been doing?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. I couldn't tell Natalie the truth she would think I was crazy. "Just give me a few minutes and I promise I'll be ready."

"Fine," she mumbled. "But your but better be downstairs in two minutes missy!"

"Yes mam," I said saluting her mockingly.

"Awww see theirs the sarcastic bitch we all know and love," she said hugging me. "I missed you Bella. Please don't cut me out of your life like that again."

"I'm sorry Nat," I said returning her hug. She truthfully had no idea that this would probably be one of the last times we would see each other.

"Forget it chica," she laughed. "Two minutes, I mean it."

"All right," I agreed. I picked up the rest of Edward's letters that seemed to be scattered everywhere and pulled the lever to open up the secret compartment. When I did I found that the letter I had just put in there a moment ago was gone, all that was left was empty space.

**Okay so what do you guys think? Yay or nay? Should I even continue this story? Ten reviews and I'll update. Thanks for reading guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**30 REVIEWS! I can't believe it, I ask for ten and you give me triple. Keep it up guys, you really set a new standard for this story so great job! Please continue. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: yeah we all know what I don't own so let's just continue with the story shall we?**

**BPOV**

"You seem distracted," Natalie said as she watched me closely. "I mean you barely said a word during the movie and now you're hardly eating. What's up?"

"I just have a lot on my mind Nat," I said truthfully. "Not to mention I've been trying to decide how I should tell my news."

"Bella," Natalie sighed. "There is no need to be so melodramatic. I mean it can't be that scary can it? Come on just tell me straight forward, I can take it."

"Okay," I muttered nervously. "Natalie I'm leaving. I'm moving to Forks, Washington in a couple of weeks."

"What," she said shocked. "Bella how could you do this to me? We have always been best friends and you have always told me everything. How could you not tell me this sooner? Why are you choosing to do this now?"

"You know why," I whispered darkly. "I need to leave and you know it. If I don't leave now then everything will just become worse."

"It's because of him," she yelled. "You're doing this because of that asshole? Bella what the hell is wrong with you? I mean you've completely changed; you never used to be like this. You're so cold and distant; do you not care about anyone but yourself?"

"I'm sorry if you think I'm being a bitch Nat but what can I do," I said raising my voice. The waitress sauntered over to our table with a scowl on her face and asked us to kindly lower our voices.

"You never used to lash out like this Bella," she said. "You hardly ever swore or even raised your voice to me. Did Kyle really do this to you or are you doing this to yourself?"

"What is that supposed to mean," I growled.

"Bella be truthful for once," Natalie said. "Why are you really leaving?"

"Because I can't do this anymore," I said as a tear slowly rolled down my cheek. "I can't continue looking over my shoulder waiting for the next disaster to occur. Nat I love you but I have to do this. If I could bring you with me I would but you know I can't."

"Please don't leave," she said taking my hand. "I can help you get through this. I can protect you from him."

"You can't," I breathed. "No one can anymore. Everywhere I go he follows. I've involved everyone from my parents to the police and now I have no other alternative."

"What about Megen," Natalie said. "You have to tell her the truth Bella. She has no idea who Kyle really is."

"I tried remember," I yelled. "Besides if she doesn't want to listen then perhaps she deserves it."

"How can you say that," she said. "Megen meant everything to you once. We were all best friends, we were all sisters."

"That was a long time ago," I growled. "Megen made her choice now I'm making mine. Please don't make this harder than it has to be." With that I rose from the table and made my out of the restaurant to my car.

"Where do you think you're going," I heard him say. "Come on Bellsy you can't avoid me forever. Besides if you run away you know I'll be right behind you."

"Go away Kyle," I yelled now running to my car. "You know I have a restraining order, you can't be within a hundred feet of me or…"

"Or what princess," Kyle laughed. "Or else you're going to call your daddy to come and pick me up? Don't know if you've noticed sweetheart but he's all the way in Washington." I finally found my car and quickly hit the unlock button. I raced inside while he vanished out of sight.

I threw the car in reverse but suddenly Kyle came into view blocking my exit. Before I knew what he was doing he was on top of my car. He began clawing at my windows looking for some form of an entrance. Fear coursed through my body as I continued to drive.

"Please make your way away from the vehicle sir," I heard someone say through a loud speaker. When I turned around I saw a police cruiser pulling up beside me to save the day. An officer stepped out of the car and made his way over to me while the other police officer arrested Kyle.

"Are you all right miss," he asked. I hardly heard him though; I couldn't concentrate on his words. "Miss do you require an ambulance."

"No," I said with a shaky voice. "Just please take him away."

"I can hold him for awhile but eventually we have to let him go," the officer said. "This is the first time he has broken the violation so he will probably only spend a night in jail. I suggest you find somewhere safe to go and now. We can only do so much."

"Can't you just make him go away," I cried.

"I wish I could miss," he said. "But unfortunately the law is the law."

"How did you even find me," I asked. "I didn't call you or anything."

"A young woman by the name of Natalie Cecilen called us," he said. "She saw him follow you out of the mall shortly after you left."

"Thank you for coming," I said quietly.

"I'm only sorry we cannot hold him longer," the officer said. "Go somewhere safe, somewhere he can't find you." I did as I was instructed and made my way home. When I arrived Renée was waiting for me outside.

"Bella," she called. "Oh thank God! I'm so sorry I doubted you."

"What do you mean," I asked.

"I thought you were exaggerating about the stalking issue," she said. "I know I should have believed you but I thought you were just being dramatic. Then you filed that restraining order and I thought you had gone crazy."

"Since when have I ever been dramatic," I asked. "I've always been the adult in this family and yet you treat me as if I'm a child."

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "I had no idea that this situation had gotten so out of control. I'll call Charlie first thing in the morning and tell him to expect you earlier. Just go upstairs and get some sleep and then tomorrow we will finish packing."

"Whatever mom," I said vaguely. I didn't feel like saying much and I was sure I probably couldn't say more if I tried. My body fell limp on my bed as I began to cry. Since the incident I rarely allowed myself to show emotion but I couldn't contain it anymore.

As I looked over to my desk I noticed Edward's letters still scattered everywhere. I had been too distracted by Natalie and Kyle to even think about what had occurred earlier. The letter I had written to him simply vanished out of sight. I slowly rose from my bed and opened the secret compartment. What I saw next shocked me beyond belief.

This time there was a letter there but it was not the one I had written earlier. In fact it closely resembled the other letters that Edward had written. I reached for it with trembling hands shocked by its very presence. Could it really be? I opened the plain envelope and slowly and pulled out the letter. Whomever had answered me seemed to be indeed angry.

_Dear thief,_

_How did you come by letters? Did you come into my home during my absence and take what was rightfully mine? Those letters were private and held the deepest of secrets. What rights have you to invade my privacy so? _

_If your crime had not already been horrendous I would have been horrified by your next act. Not only did you steal from me but you also impersonated someone else. I have searched extensively and Isabella Marie Swan does not exist! And what is this nonsense about it being the year 2008? No year shall ever exist! By that time the world shall find its ending and be reduced to nothing. _

_Tell me who you truthfully are if you find you have any dignity at all! The sooner you confess the sooner this shall all be over. Until then you are to tell no one of your findings. If you do you shall face merciless consequences for your actions._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward Anthony Masen_

I could not believe what I was seeing. Could I honestly be communicating with someone who should be dead? What kind of sick joke was this? Who would do this to me after everything I've gone through this year.

But no one could have ever known about the letters seeing as I hadn't even told Natalie. How could any of this be possible when the only person who knew of the compartment was me and him? I hastily began another letter and decided to test this insane theory.

_Dear Edward,_

_I found these letters in the desk that I am currently writing from. It must have been yours when you were alive but now it is mine. I am not a thief and I have never been one. My father is a police chief which makes me cautious of my every action. I refuse to even exceed the speed limit!_

_Also I did not steal anyone's identity! The only reason you can't find me is because I have not come into existence yet. If my theory is correct, we have broken a communication barrier of over ninety years. I do not know how this is possible but I swear to you it is 2008!_

_I am returning your letters to as you have requested and vow to never tell of your secrets. I understand your need for privacy and never wished to upset you. If I may be so bold though, who are you writing to? I look forward to your next letter and will not leave this room until I have received it. Call me crazy but I must make sure some of my sanity is still intact. _

_Truly,_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

I placed the envelope in the compartment along with the rest of his letters. I silently prayed that this could be true. Though it seemed insane, this was the man I always dreamed of. Even if I couldn't be with him at least a piece of him would always be with me. I sat by the desk patiently but soon found myself asleep. When I awoke I ripped open the drawer to find all of the previous letters gone and a new letter present.

**Well that's chapter two! So what do you guys think, still want me to continue. 20 reviews and I will update. Thanks for reading guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Great job on reviews again guys! You are all so incredible thank you so much! Please keep it up and I promise I'll keep writing as frequently as I have been. This chapter will be written in EPOV starting from the time just before he received the first letter. I hope you enjoy it XD!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Twilight so yeah**

**EPOV**

"Edward," I heard my mother say as she entered my room. I loved her dearly but she scarcely remembered that I required at least a minimum amount of privacy. "Edward dearest please allow me entrance."

"Come in mother," I obliged. "What is it you require assistance in?"

"Dearest I fear I have some terrible news," she said. I could see in her eyes that her once cheery eyes were now reddened with tears. Seeing her in such a state created deep pain within my body.

"Mother what is it," I asked pulling her into my arms. She seemed so frail and fragile I was afraid hugging her might break her. It nearly killed me to see the strongest woman I had ever know in such a poor condition. "Please tell me."

"It's your father," she breathed. "I fear that he is only becoming weaker my love. The doctor feels that if we do hospitalize him he shall only become worse. I do not know if I may bare this Edward."

"Mother do not say such," I pleaded. I had known that my father had felt ill but I had not known the true extent of it. My father had always been so strong, so courageous. I never thought a sickness would be his termination. "He shall return to a perfect state of health. You shall see it."

"I pray the same," she cried pulling me closer. "I would die without him."

"Mother do not say you will die," I yelled. I hardly ever allowed my voice to raise, especially to my mother, but I could not bare the thought of life without her.

"I am sorry," she said. "You are correct. I should not speak of such things within your presence. It truly is not fair to either of us. Once we lose hope we hold nothing."

"Please keep your faith my dear mother," I said. "You need to keep your strength for him."

"Very well dearest," she said. "I shall leave you now to check on your father, but before I leave I must discuss something with you. I hate to bring up this topic yet again but I beg of you to consider marriage again. If something unfortunate were to occur I need to know that you will be well taken care of."

"Perhaps marriage would not be the solution," I said. "I am very independent mother and assure you that I will always be able to handle my affairs quite well."

"So stubborn," she muttered. "Edward I fear you shall be middle aged before you reach the age of twenty." Once she left I picked up my pen and began my correspondence again. I had been writing a letter to the woman of my dreams before my mother had entered.

Though she did not she never escaped my thoughts. She was a plain young woman with mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes. Writing her felt insane but sometimes I almost felt like in some way she could read them. Knowing that she shared my thoughts and sorrows gave me closure in these times of trial.

The only time I was ever able to hear her replies were when I found sleep. Every time I spoke to her within my dreams she left me with more questions than answers. More than anything I wanted to know her name and where I might find her. But whenever I found the courage to ask her she would blush deeply and the fade into the darkness leaving me with more questions than answers. Regardless of my fear of insanity I began to write her another letter.

December 15, 1918

_Dearest one,_

_I fear that my days are joyless without you in my presence. My life seems so full yet so empty without you. If only I might be able to reach you and tell you of my love. I fear that we shall never meet or even speak to each other. You are my heart, you are my destiny. Though our bodies have never touched I feel as if our souls are intertwined for eternity._

_I do have some rather awful news to announce to you, thought I shall dread every moment of it. My parents have recently informed me of my impending engagement that shall occur too soon. I have never met this woman and yet I detest her. I wish my parents could comprehend that I wish for a life of love not misery._

_If you may find this letter I beg of you to correspond back. Tell me where you are; tell me who you are and where it is that I may find you. Until we meet I must bid you goodbye. I shall try to write again soon._

_Forever Yours,_

_Edward Anthony Masen_

I decided not to speak of the illness that haunted my father in fear that I would have to face the realization of it. What if my father truly did lose his life to the Spanish Influenza? What if the greatest man I have ever known was no longer a part of my life?

I needed to clear my mind and regain my priorities once again. Though Chicago was rather loud and booming with people I could always find peace within a place all to myself. My grandparents had left me their house when they died and it was now my only hope for quietness in my world filled with chaos.

When I entered the house I was always reminded of my happy childhood where I had spent most of my time. But once my grandparents died and I became older it seemed the issues in my life began to rise more profusely without end. For instance, I could not save my father or the thousands that this disease seemed to claim but when I was here I dreamed of becoming a doctor who could. I felt so alone, so hopeless.

It was at that moment that I wished I had brothers and sisters so that I might not have to face this alone. If I did lose my mother and father I would have no one, and I would be nothing. Perhaps I should take in the consideration of marrying. If only she existed. If only she breathed the same air as I and felt the same love I felt for her.

I glanced down at my watch to find that I had been here for two hours. It was nearly midnight and if I did not return home soon my parents would be furious. I raced home hardly stopping for breath to find an empty house when I returned. Seeing as no one was home I sat down at my piano and played some of my favorite compositions. My mother had taught me how to play and ever since then it had been one of my only sources of joy.

"Edward," I heard someone say as they placed a hand on my shoulder. I jumped startled and bewildered of my surroundings. When I caught my breath I turned around to find my mother standing before me. She looked exhausted and even more destroyed then before.

"Mother where have you been," I asked terrified once again by her appearance. "It is past midnight and you are now just returning home."

"They took your father," she said simply. "His condition became much more severe in your absence and I felt I had no other alternative. I am so sorry Edward."

"Why do you feel the need to apologize," I asked furious at myself for not being here. "The fault is not yours and it never shall be. I should have been here; I should have assisted you in some way."

"You could have done nothing my love," she said patting my hand. "Your father would have been in the same state regardless of your presence or absence. What was meant to be has been and unfortunately this is what we are left to face."

"You will not have to endure this alone," I said. "I shall not leave your side or his. I will wait with you both patiently until he is well again."

"I know you will sweetheart," she said allowing a single tear to roll down her cheek. "We must both rest though. If we have any hope of not becoming ill ourselves we need to keep rested and refreshed."

"Of course," I said. "Please promise to retire for the night mother. You look as if you have not slept in weeks and you require it more than I."

"I have to agree with you," she said. "But please do not stay up much longer yourself Edward." I nodded my hand once and gave my mother a kiss on the forehead before sending her upstairs.

As I myself headed up the stairs to my room I was writing another letter to my love in my head. Someday when I found her I would share them with her. I wrote down my thoughts once more and then went to place the new letter into my secret compartment within my desk drawer. What occurred next shocked me.

All of my private thoughts and secrets that I had written to my love were no nonexistent. Instead the drawer held a simple plain white envelope that I had never seen before. I removed it with trembling hands and began to read the letter.

_December 16, 2008_

_Dear Edward,_

_I may not be the person you seek but I felt I should answer you anyway. Truthfully I feel rather stupid answering letter that has just turned over ninety years old but here it goes. I know what it feels like to be trapped in a situation that you can't find a solution to. I know it's agonizing but I promise you it could be so much worse._

_As for being in love, it isn't something I wouldn't advise you to do. In my experience love has been nothing but cruel and pointless. I have cried countless tears because of that stupid emotion and I have begun to despise it. Perhaps it is only I that is unlucky in love but regardless be careful. Once you give your heart away you may never get it back. So maybe you should jus marry this woman and save your heart the pain love induces slowly but surely._

_I hope everything worked out,_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

Who did this person think themselves to be? First they steal _my _possessions and then claim a separate identity. I knew every member of this prestigious city and recognized that no such person had ever existed. And what did she mean she was answering a letter that was over ninety years old? The year was 1918 not 2008! By the time the world reached that point it would no longer be within existence.

Not to mention what did this thief know of love? How could they state that love was cruel and pointless when it was anything but wonderful? This person would truly destroy me with all of the evidence they held. If anyone ever knew of such I would be in more trouble than I could ever escape from. I became so angered that I decided to write this horrendous person a letter threatening their life.

_Dear thief,_

_How did you come by letters? Did you come into my home during my absence and take what was rightfully mine? Those letters were private and held the deepest of secrets. What rights have you to invade my privacy so? _

_If your crime had not already been horrendous I would have been horrified by your next act. Not only did you steal from me but you also impersonated someone else. I have searched extensively and Isabella Marie Swan does not exist! And what is this nonsense about it being the year 2008? No year shall ever exist! By that time the world shall find its ending and be reduced to nothing. _

_Tell me who you truthfully are if you find you have any dignity at all! The sooner you confess the sooner this shall all be over. Until then you are to tell no one of your findings. If you do you shall face merciless consequences for your actions._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward Anthony Masen_

Hopefully this cowardice person would confess to these allegations and return what was rightfully mine. I rose from my desk and pounced on top of my bed. I fell asleep instantly not noticing how tired I had allowed myself to become.

When I awoke the next morning I checked to see if my letters had been returned. I was amazed to discover that not only were they all returned but also that a new letter accompanied them. I had not heard anyone enter within the night though I was deeply unconscious. I ripped the letter from the compartment and began to read it feverously.

**So what did you guys think? I personally do not believe this is my best but I'm totally exhausted and you all wanted a chapter so sorry if it's not what you wanted. I will update again after 20 reviews. Thanks for reading guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! So thank you so much for the reviews. I now have over 90 and I've only written three complete chapters! Also, I was just able to hear Bella's lullaby, the actual one, for the first time. I hate to say this but I loved the other version better. Robert Pattinson also composed a lullaby for the movie but I don't believe I have ever read it. Anyway, sorry for babbling, enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight sadly.**

**BPOV**

Once again I found myself pondering what Edward's note entailed. I had been starring at it for about an hour terribly frightened of its contents. Had my theory truly been proven or was I simply losing what was left of my mind? I took a deep breath and slowly opened his letter to me.

_Dear Stranger,_

_I find it terribly hard to believe that this is possible. If what you say is true then we must both be mad. It simply cannot be possible that this communication exists seeing as time travel is only a myth. It seems to me though lately that things that were once fantasy are now reality. _

_Though I may not believe you thoroughly I am still intrigued by your suggestion. Please send me some sort of proof that what you say is real. If you truly do exist then allow me to somehow see you. Prove to me of your existence and I shall believe you, whoever you might be. _

_Sincerely,_

_Edward Masen_

_P.S. _

_I am not able to tell you whom I was writing all of those letters too. It is simply too personal and you must never speak of it to anyone._

What proof might I possibly send through a secret drawer? It is not as if I am able to send a computer or a television through the crowded space! And if he is not aware of such technology then he really couldn't be from our time. My theory had to be correct. Through some crazy miracle I was able to speak to the perfect being.

Though I did not know him personally I felt connected with him. When I read his letters it felt as if I could look inside of his soul. Everything I had ever dreamed of and everything I could ever hope a man would say to me was said by him. Whomever he was writing to was incredibly lucky and very blessed.

He truly reminded me of one of Jane Austen's characters like Mark Darcy, distant yet filled with passion and emotion. He seemed to be my only light during this time filled with pain and darkness. My mind was racing yet I felt strangely calm. I couldn't explain it but for the first time in months I found myself actually happy. My happiness was cut tragically short when my cell phone began to ring.

"What Natalie," I groaned. I knew it had to be her seeing as she was the only one of my friends who called me now.

"Bella," I heard another voice say. "Bella it's me, Megen. Look I know you don't want to talk to me and I don't blame you but please don't shut me out."

"What do you want," I asked coldly. "I have no desire what so ever to speak to you."

"I realize this," she said with a trembling voice. "Bells I need you. Everything is so screwed up anymore. I feel so miserable all the time Bella. I'm never happy and I know it's because of you."

"What," I asked angered. "How could you possibly blame this on me you psycho bimbo?"

"You know that's not what I meant," she said now in tears. "First I'm forced to lose you in my life because of a stupid misunderstanding. Now I have to lose him too."

"Misunderstanding," I shouted. "Misunderstanding, are you kidding me? You stole my boyfriend! You told me that you would never hurt me and you would never go after him but then you stabbed me in the back! You slept with him and then told him not to tell me!"

"Bella it was an accident," she said.

"Oh yeah," I barked. "You simply fell on my boyfriend and seduced him. You must have just slipped on air or something."

"Bella I apologized," she sobbed.

"That means nothing," I said. "You took away the only person that I ever loved for your own selfish gain! Megen the only reason you did this is because you couldn't stand to see me happy for once! God forbid someone else have an enjoyable life besides you!"

"I was having a hard time," she said. "I was lost and I needed someone to talk to."

"So you instinctively go to my boyfriend," I laughed. "You could have called me or even Natalie and yet you choose to go to him. Well isn't that convenient. It seems to me all you wanted was attention, attention that your friends just couldn't quite satisfy."

"He left me," she cried. "He's still in love with you and said he would do anything to bring you back to him!"

"And that just kills you doesn't it Megen," I sneered. "Someone wants me over you for once! But you know what I don't even care. Take him because I want no part of this."

"I know about last night," she said. "I know what you told me was truthful and I'm sorry I doubted you. Look I understand this is crazy but I'm begging you, help me get him back! I need him, he is my air supply!" I suddenly realized why she made the phone call. It wasn't to apologize; it was to have me help her get Kyle back.

"You know what Megs," I said. "You and I are done. This is over and the blame is all yours. You and Kyle deserve each other."

"Well screw you bitch," she yelled. "I ask you one time for your help and you do this to me. I thought you were my friend."

"Go to hell Megen," I said. With that I hung up my cell phone and threw it across the room. Soon enough I would be far away from this place forever. She could never hurt me again and neither could he. I laid down on my bed once again and cried myself to sleep.

"Bella," I heard Natalie call me softly. "Bella sweetie wake up, it's me. Come on I know everything. We need to talk."

"What are you doing here," I asked. "I thought that you hated me."

"Bella I love you," she said. "Even if you can be a pain in the ass sometimes, you're still my sister. And you always will be no matter where you go."

"Really," I asked with tears in my eyes. "Even though I'm moving so far away?"

"We will make this work," she said. "You and I have been friends since we could walk. Do you really think I would allow a couple of states to change that?"

"Thank you Natalie," I said pulling her into a hug. "I am going to miss you so much. I can't believe I have to leave so soon."

"I know," she said. "Your Mom called and told me everything last night. Then I received a phone call from Megen this morning and she told me everything too."

"You actually listened to her," I asked shocked. Natalie had always been the one who could never stand Megen's drama.

"Unfortunately," she laughed. "All forty three minutes of it. She wouldn't even let me have a word in edge wise. I finally got off the phone by screaming at her."

"What did she say," I asked.

"Something about the world being cruel," she laughed. "Then there was something about how we all betrayed her and how we all hurt her."

"And he called me the drama queen," I said recalling the horrifying memory. I shuttered at the thought and returned my focus on Natalie.

"He is never going to hurt you again Bellsy," she said truthfully. "Now that you will be in Forks he has no way of getting to you. Heck I bet half the country doesn't even know that place exists."

"Your right," I laughed. "I just wish I could take you with me."

"I will be there every chance I can," she said. "I'll come during vacations and long weekends. It will be just like old times."

"Man your good at lying," I said. "Even I don't posses that much of an imagination."

"We will make this work," she repeated. "No matter what, you have to promise me that we will keep in touch."

"I will email you every day," I said. "But I may not be able to call you as often."

"What are you talking about," she asked. "You and I both have the same phone company, we can talk unlimited."

"Yeah but I kind of destroyed my cell phone," I said pointing over to its remains by the wall.

"No wonder you wouldn't answer," she said. " Why would you do that?"

"One guess," I said.

"Oh," she said as realization hit her. "Well that sucks."

"Not really," I said. "I barely use it anyway. I have never found a need it so it doesn't matter."

"Bella," my mom said as she came into my room. "Sweetie I just talked to your father. Your plane leaves a week from today so we really need to start packing."

"A week," I said. "I thought I was leaving today."

"We tried everything honey," she said. "I have been on the phone with the airport all day trying to find an earlier flight but everything is booked. It was this or nothing and we need to get you out of here."

"I understand mom," I said. "Thank you for everything." Once my mother left I felt the sudden urge to tell Natalie about Edward. But I knew I couldn't do it. If I told anyone the truth I would be in the loony bin in a week instead of Washington.

"Natalie," I said. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No," she said. "Why would you ever think that?"

"I don't know," I said. "Sometimes I just feel insane. Maybe I'm just overreacting though."

"Or maybe you're not sleeping enough Bella," Natalie said. "I've noticed how tired you've been lately. Why haven't you been sleeping?"

"I just haven't," I stated. "Every time I close my eyes he's there Nat. What am I supposed to do?"

"I know sweetie," she said. "But soon enough you will never need to be afraid again. Now I am going to leave so you can get some sleep. Bye Bells"

"Bye Nat," I said walking her out. As soon as she was out of sight range I raced back up to my room. I had remembered that I still hadn't answered Edward. I picked up the remaining parts of my cell phone and thought of a great idea. I would send him my phone even though it wasn't working. That would be proof enough of technology, plus I couldn't use it anymore.

_Dear Edward,_

_I have to agree that we both must be crazy. I have no idea how this is possible but it thrills me that it is. As crazy as it sounds I love talking to you. Right now you seem to be the only sane part of my life even if this is a delusion._

_As for proof of the future I am sending you my cell phone. It is severely damaged and does not work but it shows that I am telling the truth. They were invented sometime during the 80's and have been technologically advanced every year. Please write me back soon. Perhaps you could give me some sort of evidence of your time._

_Until we write again,_

_Isabella Swan_

_P.S._

_If by some miracle you are able to turn my cell phone on, I have pictures of me in it._

As I stared down at my messy scrawl I realized how tired I was. I hadn't slept well in months and found myself to be exhausted. I placed my cell phone and letter in the secret compartment and fell asleep sitting at my desk. While I slept I dreamt of a gorgeous boy in early style clothing. He was about six foot four with bronze hair and green eyes. He was my perfect man, and also someone I had been dreaming of since I was fifteen. I loved him yet we had never met. If only he existed.

**So what did you guys think? Let's try to get 25 reviews this time before I update. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are so incredible! Over 35 reviews for this chapter. Please keep it up its incredible and inspires me to continue this story. Thanks again guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (Starts crying uncontrollably) I also do not own Shake It by Metro Station. ( Dude this is not my day)**

**EPOV**

She cannot be real, I thought to myself as I read her letter again. It is not possible that we can communicate if these circumstances are true. I decided to write her in return demanding that she show proof to me of her time period.

I could not believe I was even considering that this woman was real. How did I even know she was a female? Women rarely wrote during this era and it was sort of frowned upon. Would she truly risk her appearance to society? Even if it was the 1900's she was risking a lot.

"Edward," someone said knocking gently on my door.

"Yes," I said curious to whom it could possibly be at this hour. It was close to ten thirty and visitors were scarcely allowed past seven. The door opened slightly and the doctor who had been treating my father stepped carefully into my room.

"Good evening Edward," he greeted. He looked fairly young to be a doctor though he was claiming to be nearly thirty.

"Dr. Cullen," I greeted him in return. "What bring you here at this late hour?"

"I'm afraid I have some terrible news," he said distraught. "I'm afraid your mother has been hospitalized with the influenza."

"What," I asked horrified. "How can that be sir when I saw my mother not two hours ago?"

"It seems she caught the disease rather quickly," he said placing a hand on my shoulder in comfort. "Through stress and lack of sleep her immune system has weakened detrimentally. I am so sorry my boy."

"I need to see her," I begged. "I need to be with her. I promised her I would never leave her side. I shouldn't have come home. I should have just stayed there with her."

"Do not place the blame upon yourself," he said. "You did as you were told and I find that rather honorable."

"I shouldn't have listened," I sobbed. "I should have told her to go home and allow me to stay in return."

"She would not have listened," the doctor retorted. "Your mother is a very stubborn woman. I see so much of her within you Edward. It is a miracle that she was able to send you home at all."

"Allow me to be with her," I begged once more. "Let me stay with them both so I might watch over them. She cannot bare this alone Dr. Cullen."

"I'm afraid I may not allow that," he said seriously. "It was your mother's wish that you might be protected from this vicious disease."

"You said it yourself sir," I interjected. "I am just as stubborn as my mother, maybe even more. She may keep me away for the night but starting tomorrow I shall hardly ever leave either one's side. My father and mother need me and it my obligation to be there. They have given me everything now it my turn to give them the same in return."

"Please be careful Edward," he said. "You are their life and if they do not make it through this then you must live."

"I warn you not to speak of such sir," I said. "They _will _live because you will save them."

"I may only do what I can," he said sullenly. "I am no miracle worker but I shall try my best undoubtedly."

"That is all I ask," I said fighting the tears that would surely come. "I am sorry if this sounds rude but I must beg you to leave. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow and I need to prepare."

"Of course," the doctor said crossing the room. "Edward, do not hesitate asking a favor of me. Whatever you wish I shall do my best to give you. I see great potential within you and only want to see you succeed."

"Thank you," I said. "Good night Dr. Cullen."

"Good night," he said in return. I found myself at my desk once feeling so helpless. The only happiness I felt was when I thought about her. This woman somehow made some connection with me though I had no idea how. The contraption she sent alone with the letter was even more mind boggling than the possibility of time traveling. She called it a cell phone, but how could that be possible?

The telephone had been invented over forty years ago yet it was still temperamental and complicated. Not to mention owning a telephone was relatively expensive. This little device must have been worth millions. Perhaps this Isabella was a very wealthy woman.

As I reconnected the white package to the inside of the phone it suddenly began to show signs of life. **(AN: The white package was the battery.)** "What is this monstrosity," I screamed at the machine. How can you move around so much?" The "cell phone," was nearly vibrating off the desk practically screaming at me to pick it up.

"You have two new messages," a voice screamed. "Press enter to hear your messages. Press two to respond to your messages. Press three if you would like to disconnect." I could not understand how the phone could be talking.

"Hello," I said into the phone. "Hello to whom am I speaking? Is this the operator? Please you answer you cowardice fool. I am in no mood to play such games."

"Press enter," the voice yelled. "You have two urgent messages. Please press enter immediately so you may hear them." I did as the device commanded and pressed the enter button. But when I did Hell erupted on earth.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN," a voice screeched. "So what if I cheated with your boyfriend. You're supposed to love me remember! You're supposed to be there for me, and help me whenever I need you. Call me back immediately or this friendship is over!" During the woman's screaming rant I had thrown the phone across the room frightened. How could one person allow themselves to make such noise? When I retrieved the phone another voice began speaking, someone relatively calmer.

"Hello princess," the man's voice spoke. "Didn't think you could escape me so easily did you sweetheart? Let me tell you something Bella, we are far from over. I just ended my relationship with Megs for you babe." Who did this man think he was speaking to a lady in such a tone? I had half a mind to begin screaming at him. "Look babe, you can hide from me when you're surrounded, but when all of those people are gone, it's me who will be watching you."

"Excuse me sir," I yelled. "You have no right to speak to this woman in such a way! Women are to be respected not…" But I was cut off by yet another loud sound.

(Let's Drop!)  
(Yeah)  
(Come On)  
(Shake it shake it)

I'll take you _home_ if you don't leave me at the front door (leave me at the front door)  
Your body's _cold_, but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)  
Tonight you're falling in _love_ (let me go now)  
This feelings tearing me up (here we go now)

Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

What is this absurdness, I thought to myself. I kept saying hello yet no one answered. I shut the phone immediately after it began beeping and distanced myself from it. What kind of future did the world hold? And why was the phone asking me to shake it?

Once again the phone began to screech that preposterous melody. This time when I opened the contraption it stopped.

"Hello," a voice yelled. "Bells answer me! Where are you anyway? Bella come on it's me Megen. You can't avoid me forever."

"To whom am I speaking with," I asked frightened.

"Who is this," the woman asked. "Where is Bella? I need to speak to her not you dude."

"What did you just call me," I asked appalled. No true lady ever spoke in such a way. "My name is Edward, not this dude you speak of."

"So Bella has a new boyfriend huh," she laughed. "No wonder she said no to Kyle. I mean no offense man but you simply can't be as dreamy as him."  
"I do not understand what you are speaking of miss," I said confused. "Might I ask who you are?"

"Bella didn't tell you," she said shocked. "I'm Megen duh. You know Bella's best friend."

"You're the screaming woman," I said suddenly recognizing the voice. "I must say your lung skills are outstanding!"

"Uh thank you," she said with a suspicious tone. "What are you doing with my best friend's phone anyway?"

"Best friend," I said questioningly. I had many friends and I never spoke to anyone of them in that way.

"What did she tell you," Megen yelled. "Okay so I screwed her boyfriend and then he started stalking her. But I mean seriously Eddie you don't believe that's really my fault do you?"

"My name miss is Edward," I corrected her. "And what is this term you speak of? Screwed I believe it was."

"You're joking right," she laughed. "Are you like a million years old or something? You have to know what that means."

"I'm afraid I do not," I said honestly. Did she mean she gave this fellow some kind of tool? "Don't you mean screw driver?"

"Dude are you serious," she laughed. "Being naïve can be sexy but aren't you taking it just a bit too far? I had sex with him, that's what screw means."

"Why would you tell me of such," I asked appalled. "A lady should never speak of such issues!"

"Okay asshole enough," she said angered. "Enough with the manners lecture just let me talk to Bella."

"She is not here," I said. "In fact I fear you may never reach her."

"Whatever," she yelled. "All I wanted was some help and you couldn't even give me that? What is wrong with you?"

"I am sorry if I upset you miss," I said. "But if I may be so bold to say it, I do not think you should contact this Bella person anymore. She obviously does not want to talk to you."

"Well you know what screw you pal," she yelled.

"I beg your pardon," I said. "I shall not allow you to do such. I find the offer rather rude and revolting." She screamed once and then her voice disappeared. When I looked down at the machine it said "call end".

"What is wrong with this world," I yelled again hiding the phone under my pillow. For the third time the phone began to play that song. I was afraid to see who was calling because of my previous experience. On the screen it simply read "Kyle".

"Hello," I said.

"Who the hell is this," a male's voice screamed. "Where is Bella and why do you have her phone ass wipe?"

"I beg your pardon," I said again. These people truly were disturbingly rude. "I am not a donkey!"

"You have got to be kidding me," he laughed. "Megen said you were stupid but I thought she was exaggerating."

"How dare you," I said. "You have no right to speak to me in such a way."

"Whatever," he said. "I just called to tell you one thing Romeo. Stay the hell away from my girl! She may say she is single but I assure you she is not."

"She did not mention a suitor," I said. "Perhaps you are mistaken."

"She is _mine_," he sneered. "Even if she doesn't want to be she is. Stay away from her or I will kill you, not to mention I'll kill her for even considering dating someone else."

"Do not make such threats sir," I said angered. "If you lay one hand upon her you shall meet your demise, no matter what I have to do to make that happen." But before I finished the sentence he was gone. Once the screen cleared I saw one thing and one thing only.

There on the glorious screen was a picture of my love, my life. Every detail from her face to her plain clothes matched perfectly. She was my dream girl; she was the woman I had been longing to meet since the first time I dreamed of her at age fifteen. Could this truly be possible?

**Awww so what did you guys think? I loved writing this chapter it was so much fun! I know your probably wondering how he even got reception but the way I thought about it was since he was at the desk he was connected to the future where they have service! It may be stupid but hey it my story. 25 reviews and I'll update. Thanks for reading guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**43 Reviews! I love all of you so much! You're awesome! I would also like to thank all of those who alerted me. I have 105 alerts for the story and 45 author alerts so once again thank you. I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I will try to add more humor from now on instead of everything being so serious all the time. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Twilight, but I will own the soundtrack tomorrow!**

**BPOV**

"Do you love me," he breathed.

"We've never even met," I replied. I was once again dreaming of him. It was just he and I sitting inside the most glorious meadow I had ever seen.

"Perhaps not it reality," he agreed. I loved the way he spoke, so proper, so diligently. "But we do see each other numerously during our dreams. That had to mean something to you my sweet."

"Regardless," I sighed. "I wish you could be real. I wish you could really touch me, really hold me. Right now I just feel so alone, so lost. I feel as if I have no one to depend on."

"You have so many people that love you Bella," he laughed. "How can you possibly feel alone when you have Natalie and your mother and whomever to make you feel safe?"

"I know it may sound strange but that almost doesn't matter," I stated. "They can't determine when Kyle is going to strike again. It's bad enough that they 're watching my every move in fear that it may be my last."

"Do you not think that statement was a bit overdramatic," he asked.

"You somehow obtain a stalker and then we'll talk okay buddy," I said sarcastically. "You have no idea what it feels like to always be watched. I feel so guilty that everyone is involved now."

"Someday," he said pulling me closer. "We will find each other. And I can hold you for real and protect you from your every fear."

"If only that could be true," I said sullenly. "It seems like we're just too different. I mean look at you and look at me."

"You know that means nothing Bella," he said. "I would love you regardless."

"How can you love me when I don't even know your name," I asked incredulously. "Does that truthfully not bother you at all?"

"If you wanted to know my name then all you had to do was ask," he stated simply.

"Tell me," I nearly yelled. "Tell me who you really are and if you even exist."

"Patience my love," he said pulling me into his chest. He kissed me lightly on the cheek before lining his lips up with my ear. "My name is... _Edward_."

"What," I said yelling this time. "This cannot be possible. You are merely a dream! There is no possible way that you can be him."

"Bella," I heard another voice say. "Bella wake up!" When I didn't respond right away the person speaking started shaking me violently. "Bella wake the hell up!"

"What," I said finally waking. "Natalie? What in the world are you doing? Why are you screaming?"

"Dude you were like in a coma or something," she laughed. "I tried everything but nothing seemed to work."

"I'm sorry," I said truthfully. "I must have really been out of it."

"You've been sleeping for over twelve hours," she said.

"Are you serious," I said realizing all the packing I needed to get done. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"What am I, an alarm clock," Natalie asked. "Besides you sounded like you were having an amazing dream. Want to talk about it Bellsy?" She winked at me and then began laughing relentlessly.

"What did I say," now feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Oh nothing much," she lied. "Something about a meadow and well I guess you did mention a guy."

"What," I said blushing uncontrollably.

"So Bells," she laughed. "Who's Edward?" I was totally dead.

**EPOV**

It was her! The reason for my existence was Isabella Swan. Could it be possible the woman I had always dreamed of meeting actually existed? And if she did how would we ever meet? She lived in one time period and I another.

I moved the cell phone slowly around in my hand. It seemed to me that this was my only way I could ever communicate with her. Perhaps if I asked the cell phone to allow me to speak to Isabella it would. Though it was nearly eight in the morning and I had not slept yet I needed to converse with her at least briefly.

"Wonderful machinery," I said politely. "Would you please be so kind as to direct me to my beloved?" But even after I asked politely the phone did nothing. "Oh please you annoying little machine. Please answer me. I continued to fumble the small device around in my hands but it did nothing. Then out of nowhere the phone began speaking again.

"Welcome to the voice directory," a cheerful woman said. "Please say the name into the phone and I will connect you to them."

"Oh thank you," I yelled a little too loudly.

"Tankyo," the voice asked. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid that name does not exist. Please disconnect or try again."

"No, I'm sorry but no" I apologized.

"Froyo," the voice asked. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid that name does not exist. Please disconnect or try again." I found myself becoming terribly annoyed very quickly.

"Isabella," I said with clenched teeth. "I wish to speak with Isabella Swan."

"Flagella's spawn," the voice said once more. "I'm sorry." But before the recording would continue I threw the possessed machine across my room with frustration.

"What is this damnation," I yelled. "Why will you not allow me to speak with her? I was literally moments away from speaking with my love, literally!" The phone groaned in protest but began to speak once more.

"Natalie," it said. "You have now been connected with Natalie. Thank you. Goodbye." As soon as the woman disconnected a strange ringing arose from the tiny phone.

"Hello," somebody said sounding confused. "Hello who is this and why do you have my friend's phone?" Oh no! It was that horrendous Megen again. Could the fates truly be so cruel? None the less I picked up the phone hoping Megen could somehow connect me with Isabella.

"Please allow me to speak with Isabella," I begged. "I realize you may not think much of me Megen but please I wish to speak with her."

"Why are you calling me Megen," the voice asked angered. "My name is Natalie. Why do you _wish _to speak to Bella anyway?" In the background I could hear someone screaming at the top of their lungs. "Edward," they shouted. "Edward."

"The woman in the background knows me," I said asking this stranger for clarification.

"That's Bella," she said. "She also happens to be my best friend who tells me everything, so tell me why I don't know about you... Wait a minute, _your _Edward? You're actually real?"

"I am," I said. "I assure you she does know me."

"Give me the phone," I heard Isabella say. I was finally going to speak to her after years of mere dream dates. This was the moment my life would change forever.

**BPOV**

"So," Natalie said deviously. "Spill it woman who is this guy?"

"You don't know him," I said quickly. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get some packing finished."

"No way missy," she said. "You're not finding a way out of this one. If you've found someone new then you have to tell me."

"I didn't say that," I said. "For all you know I could have been speaking some random guys name. It has happened before."

"That is true," she laughed. "I remember that time you started singing the Macarena in your sleep. Then when I tried to wake you up you said, "No Robert, you're not supposed to shake, you're supposed to roll."

"Dude I had just watched Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire," I said blushing again. "Give me a break."

"That was funny," she said laughing. "Bellsy just tell me. You know you want to." She was right; I did want to tell her everything. But I knew if I did it would only end badly.

"It's nothing," I lied. "I probably just heard the name somewhere and repeated it while sleeping or something."

"Okay," she said. "You can say that this time but I swear if I find out your lying to me you're so dead."

"Whatever," I said pushing past her. "Grab a box and start packing. I have to be ready to go in a couple of days."

"Fine," she agreed. "So, was he hot at least?"

"Shut up," I said throwing a pillow at her. We had been packing for about an hour when Natalie's phone suddenly went off.

"What the hell," she said.

"What," I asked concerned.

"It says your calling me," she said confused. "How is that even possible? I though you said your phone was dead."

"It is," I said as the blood drained from my face. This was just way too freaky. This couldn't be possible it just couldn't. Before I could stop her Natalie answered.

"Hello," she said with curiosity still laced in her voice. When no one answered I could tell Natalie was becoming frustrated. "Hello who is this and why do you have my friend's phone?" I knew it was him speaking to her but I just couldn't make myself believe it. "Why are you calling me Megen?" Uh oh, Natalie was really angry now. She hated being compared to Megen in any way shape or form. "My name is Natalie. Why do you _wish _to speak to Bella anyway?"

I had to do something. If she truly was talking to Edward I had to make myself known. "Edward," I shouted. "Edward!"

"That's Bella," she said."She also happens to be my best friend who tells me everything, so tell me why I don't know about you... Wait a minute, _your _Edward? You're actually real?" Now I was really in trouble. Natalie would definitely kill me after this. Perhaps that would be best though, I was officially crazy now.

"Just give me the phone," I said taking it away from her. "Edward, is that really you?"

"Isabella," he said. "Oh...It…you."

"What," I asked. He was breaking up and I could hardly hear him.

"What….happening….Isabella," he screamed.

"NO," I screamed when I looked down at the screen. The call had been dropped. My phone must have died.

"You are so dead," Natalie said coming toward me. "Spill or you or I swear I will make hell look like a happy alternative!"

**EPOV**

"Just give me the phone," I heard her say. "Edward is that really you?" I could not believe how heavenly her voice truly was. It was my angel, the woman of my dreams in actual reality.

"Isabella," I practically yelled. "Oh it is you! I cannot believe this!"

"What," she asked. She must not have heard me, but the phone was making an awful lot of noise. Suddenly I could hear her no more.

"What is happening Isabella," I said now yelling. "Please answer me. Tell me what to do. Tell me how to be where you are." But it was too late the cellular device had lost its life. "NO! Please do not do this to me!"

I fumbled around with every button until the blessed machine finally began to live again.

"The battery is dead," the voice said from the phone. "Please recharge it and you will regain service shortly. " What did it mean? What was charging and how could I do so. I once again began to move my hands around the buttons until something atrocious happened. A bright flash blinded me temporarily. When I was able to see again the phone had already lost its life once more. "Why do you hate me so you atrocious mongrel? What crime have I committed against you?"

I decided perhaps antagonizing the phone was not the best idea. Maybe if I complimented it, it would listen to me and reconnect me with her. "What is it you would like me to do, my wonderful little machine? Do you request that I shake you again?"

**I know I'm horrible but I couldn't help myself. Since you have been all doing so well on reviews I'm going to ask for thirty this time. I know you guys can do it seeing as you give me over that every time. Thanks for reading you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay that Paramore video was AMAZING!!!!!!!! I could not stop screaming at all the new footage, especially when Edward was running with Bella. Okay enough of that, 46 reviews! You guys are so incredible and I love you all! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing guys it really helps me update this quickly.**

**Disclaimer: Needless to say I do not own Twilight or Metro Station**

**BPOV**

"Natalie why," I screamed. I knew she was going to kill me for lying but I was too furious to care. "How could you do that to me? Why wouldn't you just give me the phone?"

"What is your problem," Natalie growled. "You have no right to be angry with me at all. If anything I should be enraged with you. You totally lied to me and then when I caught you in it you decide to blow up at me!"

"I'm sorry," I said regaining my composure. "You just don't understand though. Edward calling me was probably a once in a lifetime chance."

"Bella what the hell is going on," she confronted me. "What are you hiding from me?"

"I can't tell you Nat," I whispered. "This is one secret that I just can't tell you."

"Bella why," she asked. "Why now do you choose to be so secretive? This is a great thing hon. I mean if you're in a new relationship and your happy then why are you hiding it? Are you really that afraid of Kyle's reaction or something?"

"No it's not that," I said quickly. "For once Kyle has nothing to do with this."

"Then what is it," she urged. "Why are you so afraid of telling me the truth?"

"Because the relationship will never work," I yelled in frustration. "Edward and I can never be together. Besides he's in a relationship with someone else anyway."

"Are you sure," she said sympathetically. "Maybe that's just a defense mechanism or something. Maybe he's afraid of rejection."

"Even if," I interjected. "We are so far apart. We could never meet face to face."

"If he is so far away then how did you two meet," she asked incredulously.

"Well," I hesitated. "I guess you could say it was through correspondence."

"But how did you find his address," she pressured. "Come on Bellsy you need to give me more information, some of this just isn't matching up."

"I guess you could say I discovered it by mistake," I said truthfully. "I never planned on meeting him Natalie it just happened."

"Do you love him," she asked. I could feel my face begin to redden as I nervously bit my lip. She took that as a yes and started screaming. "Oh you do, you so love him!"

"I do not," I said embarrassed. Truthfully I didn't know that answer. In some ways I did love him. But then I recalled the circumstances of our relationship and the consequences of my last relationship. Maybe love and I just were not meant to be. "It's just complicated."

"Then I have one final question," she said. "Does he love you?"

"I don't know Nat," I said. "I don't know."

**EPOV**

"I love her," I said simply. I had been sitting with my mother and father for hours speaking of pointless matters but all I could think of was her, my Isabella.

"Who is she dearest," my mother pressed. She was very weak and simply speaking led her to be exhausted. "Have I ever met her before?"

"No," I sighed. "And I'm afraid you never shall."

"Why do you say so Edward," my father asked. He was even weaker and had hardly spoken at all during the time I was present.

"She seems to be a world away," I said. "Though we try to communicate it seems rather impossible."

"Is she distant," my mother asked breathing heavily.

"I would not put it in those words," I said. "She is not distant by her own will. Forces are acting against us both and it makes things rather difficult."

"But you love her," my mother said with a smile.

"I do," I confessed. "I love her more than anything within this world."

"Then you shall ask her to be your wife," my father said speaking once more. "Once within a lifetime you are blessed with a precious gift. I myself have been blessed with the gift of your mother for nearly nineteen years."

"It is impossible," I frowned. "We have never even met."

"Then how do you know of your love," my mother asked. "Edward are you certain you are not being naïve when it comes to matters of the heart?"

"I know without a doubt mother," I assured her. "Somehow, some way, we will meet and we will be together."

"Then you must have this," she said removing her engagement ring from her trembling hand.

"Mother no," I begged. I could not bare to see her part with something that meant so much to her.

"Hush my love," she said taking my hand and placing the ring in my palm with ice cold fingers. "I know my life shall end soon and before I leave this world I need you to make me a promise. Promise me you will give this to the woman you intend on loving forever."

"Mother I cannot," I said but she shushed me.

"You can and you shall," she corrected. "I recognize that look in your eyes Edward. You are in love. And if you have found a woman worthy of such emotion then your father is right, you should marry her."

"You will both live," I said to her. "Please do not surrender this battle. Please do not give your parting gifts yet mother."

"Regardless if I draw breath once more love," she said gripping my hand tightly. "I want you to be happy. Promise me you will always fight for your life, no matter what happens to your father and me."

"I promise," I said though I did not really mean it. I could not see my life without my parents. They were my everything. How could I ever dream of existing when they no longer could? There was only one task left to complete. I would write to Isabella so I might declare my love in hopes she returned the emotion.

**BPOV**

"If it is meant to be it will be," Natalie assured. "I know you don't think you deserve to be in love but you do Bella. Don't deny yourself this. You will regret it if you do."

"I know," I said. "I just don't know if giving my heart to someone else would be worth the pain again."

"It's not your fault Bella," Natalie said.

"What isn't my fault," I asked.

"Kyle cheating," she clarified.

"It is," I said. "I couldn't give him what he wanted and so he left me."

"You shouldn't have to give that to anybody," Natalie barked. "Bella that is your right and you did the right thing. You weren't ready and he shouldn't have pushed you like that."

"Natalie please," I begged. "I've relived that night too many times already."

"I know," she said. "Hey I have to go. I promised I would meet Josh."

"Okay," I said giving her a hug. "Tell that boy friend of yours I said hi okay."

"You can have one too Bella," she said. "No matter what the circumstances it is possible."

"Bye Nat," I said rushing her out the door. I began packing again. I didn't stop until I heard a familiar noise chiming from the desk.

Let's drop!  
Yeah, come on

I'll take you home  
If you don't leave me at the front door  
(Leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold  
But girl, we're gettin' so warm  
And I was thinking of ways  
That I could get inside  
(Get inside)

Tonight you're falling in love  
Let me go now  
This feeling's tearing me up  
Here we go now

Now if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this  
Will you touch her like that?  
Now if she moves like this  
Will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it

Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it

"You have got to be kidding me," I yelled.

"Bella," I heard my mother say. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah mom," I said quickly. I didn't need her thinking I was crazy either. I slowly but surely made my way over to the desk. I opened the door and sure enough there was my cell phone accompanied by a new note.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_I now believe all you say is true. I truly applaud you for owning such a machine though I do not understand how you maintain your sanity. It truly kills me that I was so close to finally communicating with you. Even though I heard your voice for merely a second I found it to be heavenly._

_I must instruct you to invest in a new device so that I might speak with you longer. I fear your phone is terribly damaged and possibly demented. It repeatedly asked me to shake it and even when I did so I could not satisfy it. _

_The true reason I have written you though is to tell you the truth. You once inquired to whom I had written those letters. I did not know until recently that it was you all along. You are the woman that I have been dreaming of since the moment I first drew breath on this earth. _

_I realized it was you when I saw your beautiful eyes peering back at me in your glorious picture. Isabella though it may seem forward I must confess that I am in love with you. You may not return my sentiments but I needed you to know. We will find a way to be together if we both feel the same. I do not believe the fates could be as cruel as to separate us for a lifetime without ever truly meeting._

_Please respond quickly and tell me what you truly desire. Do you desire a life with me? If so I need to know at once. I love you and only wish that you could feel as I do._

_With all my heart, and all my soul,_

_Edward Anthony Masen_

I was astonished. Could he honestly be saying that he loves me? When he last responded he didn't even believe my identity. He thought I was some stranger out to corrupt his precious name. How could he possibly be in love with me?

"You have one new message," my phone yelled. I didn't understand how that was possible seeing as I didn't have any missed calls.

"Isabella," I heard a familiar voice speak. It was the voice of the man from my dream. "I do not know how long monstrosity of technology shall allow me to speak so I will make this brief. Please do not be afraid. I know in my heart this is true, we are soul mates. Please do not turn me away."

When the call ended I found myself in the fetal position thrashing around on the floor. "This isn't happening," I chanted to myself. "There is no way this is happening, it's just too weird. He doesn't exist this is just someone pulling a prank on me."

"Bella what's wrong," my mother asked appearing in the room. "Baby what is it? Talk to me please."

"It's nothing," I lied.

"You're lying," she said. "I recognize that face Isabella Marie. Just please tell me what is wrong." When I didn't speak she tore my phone from my hands. Not long after a look of distress appeared on her face. "Bella who is this boy?" I retrieved the phone back from her and nearly passed out. It was Edward; the boy in the picture was Edward!

"This isn't happening," I said once more before passing out.

**Yeah chapter 7! Anyway so what did you guys think? 30 reviews and I will update again. Thanks for reading guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**301 Reviews! 60 Just from the last chapter! You guys are so incredible that it's not even funny. This is the best response I have ever received and I couldn't be more thrilled! Thank you so much everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**EPOV**

The moment I returned home I rushed to my desk to retrieve a piece of stationary. I had no idea how to convey such emotion to my love but I knew I could not live without doing so. She was the reason for every day that I lived and for every night that I dreamed. I had been waiting for her all of my life and I wasn't going to let her go now. Suddenly I knew exactly what to say.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_I now believe all you say is true. I truly applaud you for owning such a machine though I do not understand how you maintain your sanity. It truly kills me that I was so close to finally communicating with you. Even though I heard your voice for merely a second I found it to be heavenly._

_I must instruct you to invest in a new device so that I might speak with you longer. I fear your phone is terribly damaged and possibly demented. It repeatedly asked me to shake it and even when I did so I could not satisfy it. _

_The true reason I have written you though is to tell you the truth. You once inquired to whom I had written those letters. I did not know until recently that it was you all along. You are the woman that I have been dreaming of since the moment I first drew breath on this earth. _

_I realized it was you when I saw your beautiful eyes peering back at me in your glorious picture. Isabella though it may seem forward I must confess that I am in love with you. You may not return my sentiments but I needed you to know. We will find a way to be together if we both feel the same. I do not believe the fates could be as cruel as to separate us for a lifetime without ever truly meeting._

_Please respond quickly and tell me what you truly desire. Do you desire a life with me? If so I need to know at once. I love you and only wish that you could feel as I do._

_With all my heart, and all my soul,_

_Edward Anthony Masen_

My only fear was that she would not return my love. I did not know if I could draw another breath if she did not feel the same as me. Once I found her cell phone that had found its way to my floor once more it began to vibrate.

"I'm not shaking you again," I said sternly. "You have requested so much of me and yet you feel you do not need to return the favor. I am positively through with you!"

"Welcome to the message center," it rang with joy. "If you request to leave a message for yourself please press one."

"You are demented you vile little abomination," I yelled. "You were supposed to be dead and yet you tease me so. If I attempt to leave a message for my dearest you shall simply cut me off!"

"Please leave a message or disconnect," the phone ordered. I slowly picked up the phone and did as it instructed. Suddenly her voice filled my ears once more.

"Hey it's Bella," she chimed "I barely use this so if I don't get your message now I'm sorry. Well anyway I guess I should probably tell you to leave your name number and message or something like that. Erm sorry if this sounds weird I just don't know what to say. Oh great I'm talking to a machine. Anyway just leave a message and I'll get back to you whenever."

"Isabella," I said nervously. "I do not know how long monstrosity of technology shall allow me to speak so I will make this brief. Please do not be afraid. I know in my heart this is true, we are soul mates. Please do not turn me away." Perhaps if I requested this of her she would trust me and see what I feel is indeed real. Hopefully she would not resent me for being so forward.

I slipped the demon and the letter into the compartment. "I love you Isabella," I breathed silently. "Forever." At that exact moment I felt as if my solemn words could be heard by her, somehow, some way.

**BPOV**

"Bella," my mother said shaking me violently. "Bella wake up babe, come on!"

"Mom," I said as I regained consciousness.

"Oh Bella," she cried. "Oh I'm so glad your okay!"

"What happened," I asked not recollecting anything.

"You tell me," she shouted. "When I was downstairs I heard you shouting and as soon as I got up here you were screaming "this isn't happening."

"Oh," I said suddenly remembering everything. "I'm sorry mom, really I am."

"Don't be sorry just tell me what is going on," she said taking my arm. "Bella who is this boy? I thought you didn't want to date after…everything."

"Mom please," I begged. "Please just don't go there okay."

"Tell me what is going on," she requested again. "I feel like you've been hiding something lately and I won't leave you alone until you tell me what it is."

"Mom come on," I whined. "Can I not, for just once in my life, keep a secret."

"I knew it! You're keeping a secret," she said thrilled. "Bella you used to be able to tell me anything. What's changed?"

"A lot," I sighed. "This boy…is no one really. He's just somebody Natalie knows." It shocked me how talented I had become at lying. It almost felt like a second nature now.

"Uhuh," she urged. "Come on Bella tell me more."

"Natalie thought he would be perfect for me," I said. "But like you said earlier I'm just not ready for that yet. I mean after everything that has happened… I don't know if I'll ever be ready for that again."

"Sweetheart you will," she said. "Perhaps not now but eventually you will be able to open your heart again. Kyle is not the only man you will ever love."

"I don't think I loved him," I sobbed. "He wanted something from me that I just couldn't give. Maybe it was my fault that he went to Megen."

"What do you mean," she asked incredulously. I hadn't told her the whole story but for once I felt like I needed too, I had been keeping too many lies as it was.

"Megen slept with him," I choked out. I heard my mother gasped but I just continued. The sooner I spoke the words the sooner they would be gone. "Kyle and Megen slept together because I wouldn't have sex with him."

"That whore," my mother yelled.

"Mom," I said shocked. "Please just calm down okay."

"How can you be so calm," she asked angrily. "No wonder you hate Megen so much! How could she do this to you? Does Natalie know?"

"Mom one question at a time," I requested. "I've been dealing with this for awhile and that's why I'm so calm. As for hating Megen, I don't hate her I just don't want her in my life anymore. And yes Natalie does know."

"But why didn't you tell me this before," she asked. "Honey I could have helped you through this."

"Mom look at me," I said grabbing her hand. "I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. I always have and I always will."

"I had no idea Bella," she said now crying. "I'm such a terrible mother! I have been so blind. How could I have not seen all that was happening?"

"Well I didn't exactly make it public mom," I said. "You don't have to blame yourself, it's over now."

"Bella how do you feel about this boy," she asked pointing to my phone. "Tell me the truth."

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I just think he's moving too fast for me."

"Fast how," she asked looking worried. "Fast as in were going to need to have that talk again."

"No mom," I assured her. "Fast as in he's more open and forward about his feelings."

"What's wrong with that," she said with a concerned face. "Are you really so afraid of relationships that you're going to let the perfect guy slip through your fingers? Maybe he's your Phil and you're totally going to lose of him because of fear."

"Why is everyone accusing me of being afraid," I yelled. "So what if I don't want to be in a relationship right now! Can you honestly blame me though? I mean I still have my cheating ex stalking me! Not to mention a relationship with Edward would be impossible!"

"Edward huh," she smiled. "That's a good name. Not very common during this century though. Was he named after his grandfather?"

"I don't know," I squealed. "I really don't know anything about him at all."

"Then why don't you get to know him," she laughed. "Bella it's not like the guy is proposing to you or anything."

"Not yet," I muttered under my breath. "I just don't feel like I should become involved in a relationship now. I mean I'm moving by the end of the week."

"So he lives in Arizona," she pressed.

"No," I confessed. "Actually it seems like he lives in an entirely different world."

"Bell can you honestly tell me you don't have feelings for him," she asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"No mom," I said. "I can't say that but… I just can't do this."

"Then you need to tell him that," she said rising from the floor. "Before either one of you gets hurt because of it."

"I know," I whispered. "I was just about to write him."

"Write him huh," she asked confused. "Doesn't he know about modern technology?"

"I guess you could say he's old fashioned," I said sheepishly.

"Before you do Bella," she said. "Really think about your decision. If he is really worth all that it takes to have a relationship then you shouldn't let him go." I knew she was right. I knew that the feelings I had for Edward could easily be validated. He was the most amazing man in the world but he was expecting too much of me. What if I wasn't ready for him and I ended up losing him because of it. I walked over to the desk and pulled out a piece of stationary. I had no idea what to say. I love you but I can't love you?

_Dear Edward,  
I really do not believe I can be in love with you right now. I know that may sound horrible but I just do not know if I can put myself through that kind of pain again. I want to love you…but what if I can't make you happy? _

_I have been dreaming of you my entire life and I am afraid of losing you forever. What if by some chance we meet and you decide that you don't love me? I do not think I can take the pain of such a rejection._

_Please do not understand me. You are an amazing man and I'm certain that you will make one woman extremely lucky one day. I am also certain that she will be better suited for you. I am a complete mess and do not deserve love, especially your love. I am sorry if this is not the answer you wished to receive but I can't think of another way to say it. Please do not hate me._

_Forever yours,_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

By the time I finished the letter, tears were streaming down my face. A part of me died as I re-read the words that would break his heart and mine. But it was better that I did this now instead of ruining his life later. He deserved to live his life as it was meant to be, without me in it. I slipped the letter into the compartment and broke down into reckless sobs.

I collapsed onto my bed allowing the endless tears to fall. I had just let go of the most beautiful dream I could ever imagine and I felt nothing but numb. Through all that had occurred that year, one things had always remained constant, the man of my dreams.

"I love you Edward," I breathed silently. Even if I would never be able to say those words to him, at least I could acknowledge them to myself. "Forever." At that moment a part of me felt as if Edward and I were connected. Like somehow he could hear the words as I said them.

**DON'T HATE ME! I know I'm sorry but think about this logically. If you had been through all of that would you be able to trust that easily. Not to mention there is still information that you don't know about yet. Okay seeing as I received 60 reviews last chapter, let's set the bar for 40. Thanks for reading guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I almost didn't update today seeing as I have been sick all day but I knew I had to. You guys did so well on the reviews and I'm so thrilled to continue this story. Thanks for all who reviewed and alerted. I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**BPOV**

"Bella please," he pleaded. He took both of my hands into his and continued to stare at me. "I know you may not be ready for this but I assure you my love you will be soon."

"How do you know," I asked with a furious tone. "Why are you pressuring me to feel this all at once? Especially since there is no way we can be together."

"But we can," he urged.

"How," I snapped. "Edward tell me how we can be together when we don't live in the same state let alone the same time period!"

"If it is is meant to be then it will be," he said pulling me into his arms. I began to silently sob as I held him tightly with all of might. "Isabella I love you."

"Don't," I begged. "Don't love me. If you do then you will only regret it later. Kyle did, look what I did to him."

"That was not your fault," he said with anger. "Just because Kyle is psychotic does not mean you are to blame. You gave him everything possible and this is what he shows in return. I could never do such a thing to you."

"You say that now," I sobbed once more. "Edward love makes people do stupid things, things that could possibly affect us both for the rest of our lives."

"Isabella I will only say this once more," he leaned his head towards me so that our lips were barely touching. "I love you, for always and forever. Please never forget that my love. No matter what you decide I shall always feel this way for you. My heart beats for you and only you."

"I love you too," I said once more. "Even if you will never hear the words, I do love you. I just do not see how we can be when every aspect of life is against us."

"I do not know Bella," he breathed. "All I know is that I cannot live without you."

"What if you have too," I asked. "What if we never meet again, even in our dreams?"

"Then I honestly do not know how I will achieve survival," he said closing the gap by kissing me furiously. His lips felt like heaven against mine. It was almost as if he really was kissing me. I could feel it within my entire body.

"Bella," he breathed against my lips.

"Edward," I breathed in return.

"Bella," someone yelled. "Bella come on wake up."

"You have to go," Edward stated. "Please do not forget me my Bella."

"Never," I said. "I promise. I love you."

"You promise what," the voice said. "Bella wake up or you're going to miss your plane!" My eyes opened reluctantly. My mother was hovering over me anxiously nearly crying.

"Mom," I said with a worried tone. "Mom what is it? What's wrong?"

"You have to leave me," she cried. "My baby is growing up and leaving me."

"Mom please," I said drying her now present tears. "Don't think of it that way. Think of it as a new opportunity for the both of us."

"That's it," she said standing up from the bed. "I'm telling Phil that we're just not moving. I will stay here with you and protect you from Kyle personally if that's what it takes."

"Mom we tried that remember," I reminded her. "What are you going to do next, hire me my own personal body guard?"

"You know that's not a bad idea," she said.

"Mom please," I begged. "Just please do not do this to yourself right now. I love you but I have to do this. Kyle has left me with no choice. This is the only way I can be safe."

"And your sure," she asked with doubt in her eyes.

"I've never been more sure of anything mom," I said hugging her. "Now I have to start getting ready. My plane leaves in three hours." It had been four days three hours and twenty nine seconds since I sent my letter to Edward. Every moment since then was spent in regret and pain. Regret for not telling him the truth and pain because I would never be connected with him again.

Edward continued writing me letters begging me to change my mind. But I truly just couldn't do it. I loved him too much to risk what we had. It was beautiful and pure and more than anything I wanted to remember it just as it was.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Natalie cried into my shoulder. "Please tell me you're reconsidering this Bellsy. "

"I wish I could say I was Nat," I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Just remember you can come and stay with me any time."

"Promise," she asked.

"Of course," I said encasing her into a hug. "You will _always _be my sister and I will always love you. Okay?"

"Okay," she agreed. "Now you better get going your planes about to board." Natalie, my mom, and Phil had all driven me to the airport together. I had only fifteen minutes to say my final goodbyes before loading myself on the plane.

I would be arriving in Seattle at about five so Charlie would be able to meet me. He had to work that day seeing as the plans had been changed but luckily my plane landed just in time for him to pick me up.

"Final boarding for flight 1121," the attendant called over the loudspeaker. "I repeat, final boarding for flight 1121."

"That's me," I said pulling everyone close. "I love you all so much!"

"We love you too baby," my mother blubbered. "Remember to call me as soon as you get there. Oh and Bell please remember to email every day."

"I will," I promised. "Hey Nat, shake, shake, shake, shake, it."

"Shut up," she laughed. Natalie had been the one to place that song on my phone after she caught me talking about it in my sleep. Apparently I had been singing it flawlessly never missing a note. "I love you sis."

"Love you too," I said one final time. "Goodbye." I boarded the plane before finally breaking down into full blown tears. I never thought I would be able to do that but I had. This was the start of a new life. No Kyle…no Edward.

**EPOV**

It had been it had been four days three hours and twenty nine seconds since I had received that fateful letter from my love. My days consisted of guilt and pain, guilt for pushing her to confess her love so soon, and pain because I had lost her forever because of it.

"Edward I refuse to lie to you," Doctor Carlisle said. "Your symptoms all match up perfectly. I am afraid you have been exposed."

"No," I tried to say. "Doctor no. I have to stay here. I have to be strong for my mother she needs me."

"Edward there is nothing anyone can do," he spoke darkly. "Your mother is fading fast as are you. I cannot risk allowing you to go home."

"But Carlisle," I said with a pleading tone. The doctor and I had become rather close as the days seemed to pass by. He became my only comfort in this world of torture. "Do not take my will away from me."

"Edward you need to face this," he said. "Just please do not push yourself any farther than you already have. "

"If it is to save her then I will use my last breath," I said stubbornly.

"I understand," he said. "But I refuse to allow you to suffer like this."

"You cannot allow me to leave her alone," I pleaded. "She has no one Carlisle."

"Very well," he said. "I will allow you to be in the same room with her, but only if you agree that you will rest."

"Fine," I agreed reluctantly.

Shortly after receiving Isabella's letter I returned to the hospital to find my father had passed. My mother was fading quickly and there was nothing I could do. She had lost her love and therefore also lost her will to live. I knew I had to be strong for her. I could not show weakness when she needed me the most.

As I slept in my death bed I could think of nothing but her. Perhaps this could be my final solution. Maybe I would not be forced to live in a world without her after all. I drifted into a coma like sleep and dreamt of her.

In the dream she told me that she loved me, if only that were true. I could never be worthy of her love and I knew it all too well. She was ranting in the dream about love not being possible. She also spoke of a boy named Kyle, who for some reason I knew had hurt her. That must have been the boy that I had spoken too and who had threatened me. I tried to convince her that Kyle was simply crazy and we could make love work but she only shook her head in disagreement. Could it truly be that we were not meant to be?

In one blessed moment she allowed me to kiss her. It felt so real, as if she were actually there in my arms. I knew she needed to leave soon so I took the opportunity to hold her closely and take in very presence.

"Bella," I breathed against her lips.

"Edward," she breathed in return. It felt so wonderful to hear her annunciate my name so fearlessly. This was the Bella that I knew, the Bella that I loved.

"You have to go," I stated. "Please do not forget me my Bella."

"Never," she agreed. "I love you." As soon as the final words had been spoken I felt an emptiness that I never thought to be possible. I felt the pain in the horizon as I begged for my final breath. I could feel my pulse begin to weaken as my intake of air became smaller and smaller. This must have been the moment that I would finally leave this earth in exchange for a new life rather it be in heaven or hell. I did not care which one was chosen for me as long as it did not hold the pain of being without her. Instead of feeling the sweet surrender of death I began to feel a searing pain throughout my entire body. It felt as if I was on fire.

**CPOV**

This is now or never, I thought to myself. I knew I needed to act quickly seeing as I had very limited time. I heard Edward's pulse begin to weaken as he drew his final breaths.

"Save him," I heard her say in my memory. "Do whatever you need to do, just save him." His mother had wanted him no matter what the consequences. It was as she knew my secret. I offered an alternative to life that most people could not. I was after all a vampire.

I quickly scooped up the fragile boy into my arms and darted toward my home. Once we reached the final destination I took a deep breath before sinking my teeth into the five points of his flesh. He would live a new life, without meeting his timeless end.

**Dun dun dun. I know another cliffy but I just couldn't resist. I know you guys predicted this but there is so much coming up that you could never predict. Review and I will prove it to you. Let's try for forty reviews again this time. Thanks for reading guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**70 Reviews! That was enough to make me feel better. I can now happily report that I feel great and part of that is thanks to you. Thank you so much to all those that wished me well, I really appreciated that! Also I would like to inform you that we have nearly 200 alerts and over 100 favorites! I just wanted to tell you guys that I think that is amazing! I'm so happy! Thanks again guys.**

**Disclaimer: You all know what I'm going to say…**

**EPOV**

Three days of uncanny pain later I was a completely different being. I had no idea who I was or where I was. I sat up quickly from the bed I had been placed in. I searched the room until I found two topaz eyes staring at me.

"Who are you," I asked angrily to the man. "Where have you brought me too?"

"Edward," he said soothingly. "Please calm yourself. Do you truly have no idea whom I am?" Was this man positively insane? I couldn't remember my own name let alone his.

"Who are you," I asked again. "Tell me immediately!" The man rose from his chair and turned around before he began to walk hastily around the room.

"Should I tell him," he asked. "Is he going to hate me for what I have turned him into? Shall he ever find forgiveness within his heart and think of me as a father?"

"You act as if I cannot heart your words," I stated. "Why do you speak in such a way sir?"

"Excuse me," he said nearly teleporting to my side. "Did you hear every word that I just…? How can this honestly be possible?"

"Of course I heard you," I snapped. "Do you find yourself to have an unstable mental condition or something? Every word you spoke was clear and precise." I suddenly realized at that moment how much my throat ached. Was I ill?

"Edward," he nearly shouted. I covered my ears quickly seeing as the loudness of his tone was nearly unbearable. "Oh I am sorry I did not mean to shout."

"I forgive you," I said. "But please tell me how I ended up here. Who am I and why have you still not given me your name sir?"

"You are correct," he stated. "I have not given you the details in which you seek. My name is Carlisle Cullen, and you are Edward Masen."

"Did you kidnap me sir," I asked concerned. What if my parents were looking for me? Did I even have parents?

"Do you know where I might find my family," I asked. If I found them then perhaps these details would begin to make sense. Carlisle appeared to be deeply troubled by my words.

"How can I tell him," he said without speaking.

"How are you doing this," I asked frightened. "How do you find ways to speak without the use of your mouth?" Once again he appeared to be shocked. How could he look at me as if I were crazy when he was the one speaking without the use of speech?

"Edward," he said once again. "I'm afraid I have some rather painful news to discuss with you. You see your parents…well they are no longer alive Edward. They died of the Spanish Influenza less than a week ago. You would have died too but I was able to save your life." I heard the rain pound on the roof as if bricks were falling. Everything seemed to be heightened, even my eye sight. The beauty of this man shocked me. He was so inhumanly flawless.

"Save my life how," I asked incredulously. "How is it you could save me but not them." I wondered why I felt the pain mentally but not physically. Why was I not able to cry?

"I have a gift," he said. "I am able to bring everlasting life on earth to certain individuals."

"Certain individuals," I mocked. "What do you mean sir?  
"Your mother," he said softly. "Your mother wished for you to live even more than herself Edward. She loved you more than anything in this world and dreamed of a long life for you. During the weeks of treatment I formed a rather strong attachment to you and your family. When you began to become ill your mother worsened until her breaths became limited."

"I would have taken her place," I wept without tears. "I would have gladly surrendered my life if that meant she might live Carlisle. Why would you not allow me to take her place?"

"It was what she desired," he said placing a hand on my shoulder. "She needed to know that you would be safe instead of joining her at that time. She did not feel it was right."

"That was not for her to decide," I said jolting away from him. "What of my father? Did he not meet your criteria for being saved?"

"Your father lived his life fully," he said. "Your mother was all that he considered to be life besides you. Without her he found no reason within the world to survive."

"So she reached for death," I said sadly. "She wanted to be with her love? Was that how she always lived her life?"

"You really remember nothing of them do you," Carlisle asked.

"I wish I could," I sobbed heavily. "Do you know much of them?"

"I do," he confessed. "Though I only knew them for a short time I knew so much of them. They were both very kind loving people. They were also incredibly selfless and honest. I see much of both of them within you."

"How is it you might recall them so," I asked with shame. "They were my parents. They were my blood. How is it that I might not remember a single memory?"

"It is the price you must pay," he said with sadness in his eyes. "This lifestyle…is not known by many people, if it were you would find the world to be destroyed."

"What am I Carlisle," I asked impatiently. As I waited for his answer I caught the scent of something amazingly inviting and delicious. Without thought, I flew out the door and attacked the creature with all of my might. When I was finished I could not believe my eyes. Lying before me covered in its own blood laid a lamb, a pure innocent lamb.

"What have I become," I sobbed violently. "What have you turn me into?"

"You are a vampire," he said taking a place beside me.

"I am a monster," I said angered. "You have taken away my all! I should have died! Now I am forced to live within this hell forever!" Though my words were harsh I could not care. I rose quickly and ran faster than I ever thought possible. I could tell Carlisle was directly behind me but somehow I was faster. But it was no use; I could never escape this now.

**BPOV**

"Flight 1121 has now landed," a woman spoke over the loudspeaker. I had already made my way out of the terminal to find Charlie. I looked everywhere but still could not find him.

"Bells," I heard his familiar voice call. "Over here honey." As I saw him I felt a sigh of relief escape my chest

"Hi dad," I said as we gave each other an awkward hug.

"Hi baby," he said kissing the top of my head. "Did you have a good flight?"

"Yeah," I lied. Truthfully the entire trip was spent with me in tears wondering if I was making a huge mistake by coming here.

"Are you sure," he asked concerned. "You look kind of upset."

"I'm just tire dad," I sad quickly.

"Okay," he gave up. "So you ready to go kiddo?"

"Yeah," I said. "Just let me pick up my bags and we can go."

"I already have them," he smiled sheepishly. "I didn't want you to have to worry."

"Thanks dad," I said hugging him. It felt good to have someone take care of me for once. The car ride to Forks was practically silent. Like me Charlie did not mind the silence, I actually found it rather relaxing.

"Well here we are Bells," Charlie said after awhile. "Home sweet home." The house seemed so foreign to me. I had only spent a few summers her before I requested a new vacation spot, I could hardly stand all the rain. "So what do you think Bells? Will you be happy here?"

"Of course," I said nervously. Any place without the complications of love had to be happier. "I tell you what dad. Why don't you let me unpack then I'll make dinner. Okay?"

"You shouldn't have to cook Bella," he said looking embarrassed. "I'm here to take care of you remember?"

"Oh dad please," I said shrugging it off. "Your letting me live with you, the least I could do is cook for you."

"If you insist," he blushed. "But please don't feel like your obligated or anything."

"Don't worry about it," I said kissing him on the cheek. I practically ran upstairs dying for some alone time so I could breathe. But when I arrived in my bedroom my breath caught in my throat. There sitting in the corner of my small familiar room stood my desk. I had asked my mother to keep it so temptation would not be near.

"Nice desk," I heard Charlie say from behind me.

"What is it doing here," I said in a low voice. "I thought I asked mom to keep it?"

"I know you did," he said simply. "But I think that you could use it."

"Did you have to move it yourself," I asked suddenly feeling guilty.

"Yep, but it was no problem Bells," he laughed. "You're old man does still has some muscle left."

"I know," I laughed in return. "But still you shouldn't have had to do this for me."

"Honey listen," he said turning me towards him. "You don't need to feel guilty for any of this. None of this is your fault. Just let me take care of you for once, let me protect you."

"I'm causing so much trouble," I began to sob. "If it weren't for me none of this would have happened dad."

"Baby maybe this is a good thing," he said. "I personally love the fact that you're living with me. I hardly am able to see you and now I'll be able to everyday." I could tell showing this much emotion was hard for Charlie. He never knew how to react when he saw me cry.

"Thanks dad," I said. "I love you."

"I love you too Bells," he said giving me yet another awkward hug. After about an hour I had all of my belongings unpacked. I turned on the ancient computer that my dad had placed on my desk and waited for it to load.

As I was about to sit down my cell phone went off. I felt chills crawl down my back as I saw the number read restricted. Could it be Edward? Could he have somehow found a way to talk to me again?

"Hello," I asked anxiously.

"Bellsy oh it's you," Natalie screamed. "Oh I'm so glad you're there. I miss you so much!"

"Nat I only left like five hours ago," I laughed. "It's not like it's been a year or something. And why are you coming up as restricted"

"Pay phone," she said. "Plus I know it hasn't been that long but it just feels like forever. So how is everything going so far?"

"Good I guess," I said opening my email. There were already four new messages from my mom. "Pretty quiet so far."

"So," she giggled.

"So," I repeated.

"Meet any cute guys yet," she asked.

"Are you kidding," I said. "Natalie I haven't even been here twenty four hours yet."

"You could have met someone on the plane," she pointed out. "It is possible you know."

"Oh yeah because I'm so that type of girl Nat," I snapped. "The world isn't all about boys you know. Besides I think I might want to stay single for awhile."

"Let me guess, until your forty right," she sighed. "Bellsy you have to have a life sometime."

"Boys are not life," I repeated. "Besides what if I wanted to become a nun or something?"

"What," she asked bursting out into laughter. "Are you serious? "

"Why not," I asked. "I already have the spinster act down."

"You're not even Catholic!" she said screeched. "What about Edward?"

"That's not an option," I said quickly. "Edward is out of my life just like Kyle."

"Edward never did anything to you," she yelled.

"You never even knew him," I retorted.

"No but whose fault it that," she asked frigidly. "It isn't my fault you didn't introduce me to him."

"Just drop this okay," I begged. "I have to get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Fine," she surrendered. "Just promise me you'll keep your eyes open at school tomorrow."

"Whatever," I agreed. After I hung up the phone I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed for the shower, maybe now I could finally relax. After my shower I rushed downstairs to say good night to Charlie. It had been such a long day I just wanted to burry myself in my covers and never emerge again.

"Night Dad," I said as I turned around to head back up the stairs.

"Night Bells," he said sounding worried. "Everything okay?"

"Yep just tired," I said with a rushed tone. "Good night!"

"Night honey," he said again.

I hardly slept that night thinking about the day ahead of me tomorrow. What if I ended up with another Kyle and I had to leave again? Where would I go? What would I do? I tossed and turned before finally falling asleep seven hours later. This was going to be the longest day of my life.

**I know it may be boring but it was an information chapter. Tomorrow she will be starting high school and meeting some new people, well maybe not so new. If you want me to update tomorrow make sure you review! I'm not setting a limit seeing as you guys always exceed it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Over 80 reviews! I cannot believe how incredible you guys are. Truly thank you so much, I just can't seem to say that enough! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I am now the proud owner of the Twilight Soundtrack!**

**BPOV**

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach intensify as my alarm began to go off. The day I had been dreading for weeks was finally here. I was officially now a junior at Forks High School.

"Morning honey," my dad said as I trudged slowly down the stairs. I was incredibly weak from lack of sleep and barely comprehended anything. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yep," I lied. "I was out for the count the moment my head hit the pillow."

"Are you sure," he asked looking worried. "You look like you haven't slept for days."

"Thanks dad," I said warily. "It's always great to know you look like crap."

"You know I didn't mean that," he said remorsefully. "I'm just worried honey."

"I know dad," I said. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be cranky, I'm just nervous."

"You really shouldn't be," he assured me. "Forks is a very small friendly town Bells. Everyone is pretty wholesome and mellow around here." That's definitely going to be a change, I thought to myself. In Arizona everything and everyone was deceiving. They had their own agenda's and hardly cared about anyone but themselves.

"I hope so," I breathed. "I just don't want to relive the same experiences you know?"

"Trust me baby," he said. "You're away from all of that now. No one will ever hurt you again on my watch."

"I know dad," I said slightly relieved. "Listen I really appreciate all you have done for me. I don't know where I would be without you."

"Thanks Bells," he said blushing. He cleared his throat awkwardly before rising from the table. "Well wish we could continue this conversation but I'm late for work."

"Oh right," I said remembering I was also on a time schedule. I had exactly a half an hour to get ready and find the school. "I'm late too." I wished Charlie a great day at work before rushing upstairs and throwing on a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt.

Surprisingly I found the school without trouble. It was blatantly obvious when you lived in such a small town. Forks High School sat dead center in the middle of town and seemed to be the biggest building around.

Since I walked to school that day I was one of the first ones to arrive. I had been so panicked that I would get lost and be late that I was nearly fifteen minutes early. I sat down at one of the many benches and took my Jane Austen novel out of my bag. I sat there reading quietly for what seemed to be quite some time before a shadow appeared behind me. I felt my pulse begin to race as all the options ran wildly throughout my head. Maybe it was Kyle, maybe he was back for me.

"So," the unfamiliar voice said. "Your Isabella Swan right?" Standing directly behind me was an average boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yes," I said quietly. "Do I…do I know you or something."

"Not exactly," he laughed. "But I know all about you." Oh great I thought, another stalker. That was really what I needed. "Your father just talks about you so much it's like I know you."

"You know my father," I asked curiously.

"Everyone knows everyone around here Isabella," he said. "I'm Mike by the way, Mike Newton."

"Oh," I gasped. "Nice to meet you, and please feel free to call me Bella."

"Bella," he whispered delicately. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. So would you like me to show you around?" Fortunately the bell rang signalizing that classes were about to begin. It was just like that saying, saved by the bell.

"Actually I'm kind of in a hurry," I lied. "I still have to find the office and get my schedule."

"Right," he said smacking his head. "Why didn't I think of that? I'll walk you there."

"You'll be late," I said quickly. "I would hate to have you be in trouble because of me."

"I think it would be worth it," he smiled eyeing my body.

"I don't," I said. "Go ahead; maybe I'll see you around or something."

"Oh you can bet on that Bella," he practically sang. "A pretty girl like you is hard not to notice."

"Right," I mumbled. It wasn't that Mike wasn't attractive; it was just that he was exactly what I wanted to avoid. Truthfully my heart still belonged to Edward anyway.

"Hello dear," the secretary said as I entered.

"Hi," I said in return. "Um… I'm Bella Swan; I'm sort of new here."

"Bella," she asked confused.

"Isabella," I corrected myself. "Sorry, I just go by Bella."

"Your Chief Swan's daughter," she said with realization in her tone. "How wonderful to finally meet you."

"Thank you," I said nervously. I was not used to so much hospitality being thrown directly at me.

"Your father has been talking about you for ages," she laughed. "I started to wonder if you even existed."

"I unfortunately do not have much time to visit my dad," I clarified. "I wish I did but you know how it is. Life is after all crazy."

"So why did you leave then," she asked curiously. "I mean this is rather sudden, you just showing up here."

"Well," I said racking my brain for explanations. "I guess you could just say it's complicated."

"Complicated how," she pressed. "Did you not like Arizona?"

"Oh look at the time," I said starring up at the clock that now read 8:10. "I really must be getting to my class. I wouldn't want to be too late on my first day."

"Of course dear," she said looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry I'm being so noisy it's just…I guess I find you interesting."

"Interesting," I asked in a questioning voice.

"Yes," she said. "You see it's a very small town and…well I guess I'm just noisy like I said. Well here's your schedule hon, and welcome to Forks High."

"Thank you," I said before nearly running out of the office. The halls were completely deserted; it felt nice to be alone for once. When I finally found my locker it took me four different times to get it open. I threw in my backpack and sprinted towards class. When I opened the door twenty different sets of eyes made their way towards me.

"Hello," I said weakly. "I'm Bella Swan, I'm new." I could feel the blush intensify in my cheeks as I continued to feel the weight of everyone's stares.

"Of course," the teacher said looking less than thrilled. "I'm so glad you could join us…?"

"Bella," I said.

"It says Isabella here," he said doubting me as if I didn't know my own name.

"Trust me it's Bella, I said through clenched teeth.

"Whatever," he said motioning for me to come over. "Welcome to Literature and Composition. You may sit by Miss Cullen over there." I followed the direction of his finger to find two topaz eyes eyeing me cautiously. I slowly crossed the room and sat down at the table nearly tripping over my legs. I spotted Mike in the corner waving vigorously; I gave him a small smile and turned my attention toward the teacher.

"Hello," the small girl said in a bubbly tone. "I'm Alice, Alice Cullen."

"Hello," I said in return.

"So, do you like it here," she asked.

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "It's definitely different."

"Different how," she asked excitedly. I could feel my heart begin to race as I boggled my brain for a response. Why are these people so curious? "Oh I'm sorry. I'm making you nervous aren't I?"

"No it's fine really," I said. "I guess I just wasn't prepared for all of the questions."

"I didn't mean to upset you," she said placing her hand on mine. It was ice cold. She was also flawlessly beautiful, almost like… no, I thought. I won't allow myself to think of him, not now not ever.

"You didn't," I said. "I'm just a little stressed that's all."

"Oh well if it helps it will all be fine," she said with a smile.

"How do you know that," I asked incredulously. This person acted as if she knew every answer to every question.

"I just do," she giggled. "Woops we better stop talking. Mr. Hamilton is about to yell at us."

"What," I asked.

"Miss Swan," his loud voice boomed. "Do you wish to share your discussion with the class?"

"N-o," I stuttered. "I'm sorry sir it won't happen again."

"Very well," he growled. "Perhaps you would be so kind as to answer my question then. Why did Romeo kill himself during the last act?"

"Well," I hesitated. "I like to believe it was because he couldn't live without his only love, Juliet. Love like that is so powerful that it could make or break your very existence."

"Good," he said coldly. "What day did they die on?"

"They met on Saturday," I began. "They married on Sunday, and they died on Monday."

"Correct," he said looking shocked. "Perhaps you were paying attention after all."

"Wow," Alice said excitedly. "You're smart!"

"No," I laughed. "I just memorized the play; it's one of my favorites."

"It's one of my brother's favorites too," she said. "I think you would really like him though no one in my family is very sociable."

"Really," I asked. That was strange seeing as everyone in this town was annoyingly sociable, including Alice.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Edward is sort of a loner." I felt my heart skip a beat when she said the familiar name. "Are you okay? Your heart sounds like it's about to break through your chest."

"How can you hear my heart," I asked panicked. Was it really that loud?"

"I just have excellent hearing," she said smoothly. "Well the bells going to ring in 3, 2, 1."

"How did you do that," I asked shocked.

"Just lucky I guess," she laughed. "I'll see you around Bella. Don't be a stranger okay?"

"Okay," I agreed. I made my way out to my locker and deposited my heavy book before making my way towards math.

"Hi," Mike said as he darted out with me. A small scream escaped my lips as he practically jumped out at me.

"Mike," I said breathlessly. "Please, don't do that."

"Sorry," he apologized. "So why were you talking to Alice Cullen? She's so weird."

"She seems very nice to me," I defended her. "Not to mention she has a great sense of timing."

"She's still weird," he said shrugging my comment off. "That whole family is kind of loopy if you know what I mean. Everyone one of them is paired off into couples, accept for Edward of course."

"I thought you sad they were family," I said confused.

"Not actually," he stated. "They're all adopted or something. I don't know, I really don't pay much attention to them."

"Obviously," I said sarcastically. "Well I have to get to math so see you later."

"See you at lunch," he agreed. "I'll save you a seat."

"Okay," I called over my shoulder. The hours passed slowly as I met more and more people. One girl, Jessica pounded me with questions about everything under the sun. She was especially curious about my relationship status.

"So what do you think of Mike," She asked nonchalantly.

"He's okay," I said. "I really haven't had the chance to get to know him yet."

"Yeah," she sighed. "He's so dreamy. But I think he likes you so why am I wasting my time."

"Excuse me," I asked. "He doesn't even know me."  
"Since when does that matter Bella," she laughed. "You're gorgeous and it's not like guys think with their brains most of the time if you know what I mean."

"You really don't have to worry," I said. "I'm not exactly dating right now. Plus I'm not gorgeous."

"So your one of them," she said happily. "That's great! That means that I might actually have a chance with him then."

"I guess," I said faking enthusiasm. After the conversation with Jessica during World Studies it was lunch time.

"Hi Bella," Alice said appearing from behind me. "Would you like to sit with us at lunch today?"

"She's probably sitting with that idiot Newton," an angry blonde growled. "Besides you know that wouldn't be a good idea anyway Alice."

"Nonsense," she said pushing past the blonde. "You need to learn how to relax Rosalie."

"Whatever Alice," she barked. "You know this will just tick Edward off."

"Forget Edward," she chimed. "Bella simply _needs_ to sit with us." I had to wonder why she was so eager for me to sit with her. Besides it wasn't like the rest of her family wanted me there anyway.

"I wouldn't want to be a problem," I interjected. "I could just sit with Mike if it's going to cause tension."

"No," she practically yelled. "You have to sit with us Bella. You have to meet Edward." My heart began to hurt once again after she repeated his name, if only he could be here now.

"Sorry Alice," Mike said placing his arm around my shoulders nearly smacking me in the head in the process. When did he even get here I thought to myself. "She's spoken for already."

"Come on Mike let up," Alice begged. "I don't think Bella wanted to sit with you anyway."

"Don't fight me pixie," Mike said angrily.

"Are you really going to speak to _my_ sister like that," Rosalie said angered.

"Rose baby what's going on," a burley looking man asked. He looked like he could kill someone by just shaking their hand.

"Nothing," Mike gulped. "Just a little dispute about Bella here."

"Bella," he said confused. "Who in the world is Bella?"

"Emmett," Alice said slapping his shoulder. "I told you about this remember?"

"Oh right," he said. Why they were talking about me, I thought. "Where's Edward?"

"He and Jazzy should be here right about…now," she said jumping up and down. We all looked towards the door together. A tall flawless blonde haired boy entered the cafeteria but I couldn't see the boy behind him.

"Hi honey," he said wrapping his arms around Alice. As I looked up once more a familiar man appeared before me. I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes and my heart stop. It was him, it was Edward.

"No," mouthed. "It can't be."

"Bella," they all shouted in unison but it was too late, I had already passed out. I felt two cold arms encase my body as I drifted further and further in unconsciousness. This cannot be happening.

**Yay! I hope you guys liked it. I really loved this chapter personally. If you guys want an update tomorrow review. Thanks for reading everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

**124 REVIEWS JUST FOR THIS CHAPTER! You guys I am like totally speechless right now. You are all so incredible and so are your wonderful wonderful reviews and alerts! I LOVE YOU ALL TOO!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, too bad.**

**EPOV**

"So Alice has been so crazy these last couple of weeks," Jasper told me in confidence. It was a rare moment that Alice wasn't around so Jasper decided to approach me during our combined class, Spanish.

"What do you mean crazy," I asked. "If you haven't noticed she's always been a little loopy."

"But cute loopy," he defended. "Edward, she's been bouncing of the walls lately. It's almost as if she's keeping some kind of secret."

"So you're asking if I've heard her think suspicious thoughts lately," I said in an obvious tone.

"Well have you," Jasper asked giving up his act. "Edward if she has you have to tell me. I'm really starting to become worried."

"I hate to say this Jasper but I haven't really noticed anything different," I laughed. "Alice has been the same perky pain in the butt she's always been." As soon as I said the statement I instantly regretted it. A low growl escaped Jaspers chest as he glared at me deeply. "I mean that in the kindest sense of course."

"I know," he sighed. "I just don't understand this though. I've noticed her visions have become much more frequent during the last couple of days."

"Actually Jasper she has acted strange, at least today," I remembered. "She keeps singing the most annoying songs in her head. I guess she is trying to hide something."

"See," he said excitedly. "Where have you been lately anyway? I feel like you've been totally distant and disconnected."  
"I don't know man," I admitted honestly. "I guess I'm just drifting more and more into those fantasies."

"How often," he asked.

"Almost every hour," I said. "I feel like I'm still living a different life in a different place. I don't know if I'm just recalling my past memories or what."

"What did Carlisle say," Jasper asked with a worried tone. _I wonder if Edward is losing it_, Jasper thought forgetting my ability.

"I am not _losing_ it Jasper," I growled. "As for Carlisle he said that he never knew of any women from my past accept my mother." It had been over ninety years since my transformation. It took me a long while to readjust to my surroundings and I hardly ever remembered any past memories. My father Carlisle had told me as much as he could about my previous life, but I found that if I could be in deep relaxation I could recall specific details that he could simply never recall.

Most of my memories pertained to my mother and father. I remembered their caring nature and how much they loved me. I also recalled my fateful last memories of being human. Lately though I found myself daydreaming about a young woman I had never met.

For a few brief moments I could recall a conversation I had had with her. I had no idea what her name was, I had no idea how I had met her. All I knew was that I was deeply in love with her. This seemed so unimaginable seeing as I had never felt that type of love for anyone. Though during the years, Carlisle attempted to find me a mate though I could never find a true connection with anyone.

"Edward," Jasper said snapping me out of my thoughts. "What is with you lately? It's like you're not even listening to me anymore. Not to mention your letting off so much tension it's driving me mad."

"Sorry Jazz," I apologized. "I guess I just feel like I'm on the verge of discovering something."

"Its fine I'm just worried," he declared. "We better get going I feel a lot anger coming from the family." Jasper was right as soon as we entered the room I could hear Alice losing her patience.

"Come on Mike let up," Alice begged. "I don't think Bella wanted to sit with you anyway." Bella? Who in the world is Bella? And why was she creating such tension between everyone?  
"Don't fight me pixie," Mike said angrily. _Oh what I wouldn't do to ring her scrawny little neck for trying to steal Bella away_, Mike thought bitterly. _I bet you Bella won't fall for it though. I can totally persuade her to be with _me _instead of _her.

"Are you really going to speak to _my_ sister like that," Rosalie said with a bitter tone. Oh no, I thought. Now it's really going to be World War Three. Seeing Rosalie in distress Emmett came sauntering up to stand beside her. No one messed with Emmett unless they had a death wish.

"Rose baby what's going on," He said with a concerned tone. _If Newton ticked Rose off I'm so going to beat him to a bloody pulp, he thought angered. He's totally going to ruin my chances with her tonight if she's all upset. She'll probably spend the night in the garage instead of with me. Oh I would so kill him! _I could hear Mike gulp deeply as he explained no problem existed.

"Jazz maybe we should get in there," I said. "It's definitely going to get ugly if we don't make some sort of action to stop this.

"Who is Bella," I heard Emmett ask. I was asking myself once again that same question. The name sounded so familiar but I just couldn't understand why.

"Emmett," Alice said in a high tone. "I told you about this remember?" Did everyone know of Bella accept me? Was she the reason why Alice has been acting so weird lately?

"Oh right," I heard him practically laugh. _Oh man I should remember this,_ he thought in panic. _That's okay though. I can just act like I know what's going on like I do all the time. _"Where's Edward?"

"Well I guess we better make an appearance," I nudged Jasper.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Let's go check this out." Jasper walked in front of me abstracting my view of the small girl who seemed to be in a panic. If she was so panicked then why couldn't I hear her thoughts, I asked myself. This definitely wasn't normal for me. Usually I had no problem hearing others, even when I wished I couldn't.

"Hi honey," Jasper said wrapping his arms around his small wife. It was at that moment that I saw her standing there wide eyed and shocked.

"No," she mouthed. No, I thought. "It can't be?" Can it, I thought in return? Was it really possible that she existed? Who was she and why was she corrupting my thoughts?

"Bella," everyone shouted in unison. But it was too late she had passed out cold in the middle of the cafeteria. For some reason I felt the need to hold her, to make sure she was safe. My instincts took over as I carefully picked her up in my arms. Without thinking I ran to the office at an outrageous speed for a human, where they called an ambulance. Please, I though. Please just not her.

**BPOV**

When I woke up I heard the soft beat of a heart monitor as well as two voiced speaking quietly. "Dr. Cullen what happened," I heard Charlie's familiar voice say.

"I cannot really say," the doctor admitted. "My son assures me she simply fainted. She has no head injuries so my guess is that all of this was stress related."

"Stress related," Charlie asked in a worried tone. "How can she be so stressed already? She just got here."

"This was a big change," he explained. "Not to mention some past issues may still be haunting her."

"How did you know about that," Charlie snapped. "I never told anyone about her past issues because that's exactly what they are. Her stalker is all the way back in Arizona she has nothing to worry about!"

"Stalker," Carlisle asked incredulously. "Charlie I had no idea about any of that. I was only making assumptions. No such rumors exist."

"Oh," he said embarrassed. Great, I thought. Now everyone is going to know my secrets.

"I won't tell anyone," he assured. "But perhaps you should allow Bella to see a professional."

"She'll be fine," Charlie said. "She doesn't need anyone to tell her she's crazy. My kid has been through enough this year as you could imagine."

"I understand," the doctor said. "Perhaps if I could meet with her once a week then_ I_ could help her."

"Can you do that," he asked. "That doesn't sound like it's in your job description."

"A doctor can treat more than just the body," he laughed. "I feel like I could really help Bella. Not to mention my family already seems to be rather fond of her, even Edward."

"Edward," Charlie asked. "Really? He didn't seem so thrilled to have this accident placed in his lap."

"It's an act," the doctor laughed. "I actually think he's rather happy to know her. That's extremely rare for him." I had heard enough. There was no way that I was entertaining this fantasy anymore that I already had. He simply could not be the same person.

"Dad," I called. "Dad where are you?"  
"Oh Bella," he said relieved. "Baby you gave us quite a shock. Are you all right?"

"I think so," I said. "What am I doing here anyway?"

"You don't remember," Carlisle asked.

"I do but why am I in the hospital with needles sticking out of me," I cringed. "I would have come too eventually."

"My son was rather concerned," the doctor laughed. "He made sure they called you an ambulance after he carried you to the office."

"He carried me" I asked. "Why?"

"Don't worry about it," I heard a familiar voice say. "Your safe right?"  
"I guess," I said as my heart beat accelerated. It was really him. He must have been standing out there the entire time.

"Can I have some alone time with her," he asked the doctor and Charlie. "I need to speak with her for just a moment."

"Of course," Charlie agreed. Why was he agreeing? He probably hardly knew Edward. None the less both of the men stepped out of the room leaving me alone with _him._

"Listen," he said taking a place beside my bed. "I have no idea you are or what you're doing here but I need you to stop!"

"Excuse me," I asked offended. "I haven't done anything!"

"You've seemed to create a lot of tension since your arrival," he growled. "Attention my family does _not_ need!"

"You honestly don't remember me," I asked boldly. I had no idea why but I just knew it was him. He looked almost exactly the same accept perhaps he was a little more beautiful than I remembered.

"Why would I," he barked. "I've never met you in my life!"

"Maybe not," I agreed. "I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble. I promise it won't happen again."

"Fine," he said still angry.

"Edward you need to shut up," Alice said entering the room and slapping Edward on the shoulder. "Bella has done nothing wrong."

"Yes I have," I sighed. "I should have just sat by myself today. It would have made things a lot easier."

"You should have never come," Edward yelled.

"Go Edward," Alice yelled in return. "Just because you're having an emo fit today does not mean you need to take it out on Bella!"

"Whatever Alice," he said practically flying out of the room.

"I'm sorry," she said taking a place beside me on the bed. "I told you my family isn't sociable."

"He's right," I said feeling the tears fall. "I shouldn't have come here. I just ruin everything no matter where I go."

"Honey that's not true," she comforted me. "Edward is just confused right now that's all."

"Confused about what," I asked. "You heard him he's never even met me before!"

"Bella shh," she soothed. "You did not cause what happened today. If anyone did it was Mike. I think he's obsessed with you or something."

"Obsessed," I cringed for the second time that day. "Obsessed how?"

"Don't worry Bella," she laughed. "It's not like he's going to stalk you or anything." She was still laughing but if she knew the truth I knew she wouldn't be.

"You don't have to be so nice to me Alice," I said. "You barely know me."

"So," she asked. "Is their some reason why we can't be friends?"  
"You want to me my friend," I asked curiously. "Why?"

"I just do," she said in a bubbly voice. "I just have a notion we will be great friends!"

"Thanks," I sad relieved. "I really appreciate that Alice."

"Where is she," I heard a crazed woman yell. "Charlie where is Bella? I have to see her NOW!"

**Hmm I wonder who it is? Review if you want me to update tomorrow. Tomorrow is EPOV so you can see why he's being so mean. Thanks again for everything guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Due to errors on Fanfiction's part I was not able to respond to some reviews. I am totally sorry about this but wanted to let you know that I did receive them and I did appreciate them very much. You guys are so awesome. Also I'm sure I didn't receive a majority of reviews because of this error but you guys still did an amazing job! 70 is totally awesome and makes me so happy, so once again thank you! Oh and I wanted to tell you all that I did not get the idea for this story from the Lake House. In fact I got the idea from one of my favorite hallmark movies called "The Love Letter." Kind of similar but then again totally different. I wanted to make this story my own, without stealing someone else's ideas, so I did. Thanks again guys!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Edward do I own Twilight?  
Edward: Nope, but you do own me?  
Me: Really?**

**Edward: Well not technically but it is your fanfiction so you can own me if you want too.**

**Me: Awesome!! I love life!**

**EPOV**

"What am I doing," I muttered to myself. "Why am I risking all of this for some pathetic human girl I just met?" I had been waiting two hours for her to wake up after calling an ambulance then rushing to the hospital to stay with her and keep her safe.

"Oh I don't know because she's not pathetic," Alice said startling me.

"Alice don't do that," I yelled in frustration. "Make a sound once in a while or something!"

"I have heels on what more do you want me to do," she laughed. "It's not my fault that you're so distracted by the _pathetic_ _human girl,_ as you so kindly put it."

"What is that supposed to mean," I growled.

"It means Edward that I know you like her," she said matter of factly. _ I will get him to admit this whether he wants to or not._

"I beg to differ pixie," I said. "I have no feelings for that woman other than hatred."

"Why do you hate her," she asked. "She has done nothing to you!"

"She has too," I pointed out. "She started a fight involving my family and that's just not right."

"No fight broke out," she huffed. "Edward the only fight that occurred was between me and that vile Newton. Our family was never in any danger you're just being dramatic."

"She still made us look suspicious," I retorted. "What if the fight had escalated and more than just you and Rosalie lost your tempers? Serious consequences could have occurred! The humans would have been killed!"

"That would never have happened," she laughed.

"Yes it would," I yelled in return. "I could definitely see that coming."

"So you're the psychic now," she said sarcastically. "Wow I wish you would have told me. Perhaps if you really were able to see the future you wouldn't be so blind."

"What is that supposed to mean," I asked.

"Face it, your completely into her," Alice said. "I know you may not understand now but you will soon. You can't just run away from this."

"How in the world can I want anything to do with her when I don't even know her," I asked in a loud tone. "You're completely off your rocker Alice."

"I am not," she said. "It's not my fault you don't know what I know yet."

"What do you know then," I asked suspiciously. "I know you've been keeping secrets. Maybe now is the right time to let me in on them."

"No way bro," she smiled. "This is one puzzle you're going to have to solve yourself."

"Alice," I said through clenched teeth. "You are going to tell me now or so help me I'll..."

"You'll what," she laughed. "Tackle me? I really don't see that ending too well in your favor dear brother. Besides Bella is waking up in two minutes and I know you want to be there." She's right, I thought. For some reason I needed to see her. I needed to see for myself that she was not harmed.

"This isn't over," I warned her. "You will tell me what you know Alice, if not for me then for the safety of this family. We cannot risk being discovered just because you want to be friends with a human."

"She will be a lot more Edward," she said. "You need to understand that she isn't just some ordinary human. You know that probably even more than I do." As soon as she was done with her speech I made my way down to her room. Her father and Carlisle were both in the room answering her frantic questions.

"My son was rather concerned," I heard my father say. "He made sure they called you an ambulance after he carried you to the office."

"He carried me," she asked in a strange voice. "Why?"

"Don't worry about it," I said in an angered tone. Perhaps she would realize she did not want to get involved with me or my family if I played my cards right. I needed her out of my life. I couldn't explain why I felt as I did for her but it truly frightened me. "Your safe right?"

"I guess," she said in a low week voice. I could hear the acceleration in her heart as her cheeks burned with color.

"Can I have some alone time with her," I asked. "I need to speak with her for just a moment." I could see my words caused great stress on Bella's part. She looked so frightened and fragile in her hospital bed. I just wanted to take her into my arms and assure her that no harm would find her if I was near.

Wait a minute, I thought. What in the world am I thinking? What kind of power does she hold over me if her very presence can evoke this type of emotion within me? I needed to stop this and I needed to stop this now! I heard her father agree as he and Carlisle slowly left the room.

_Be careful Edward,_ I heard Carlisle say. _She's been through enough already. Please just trust me, be very careful._ I gave him a slight nod so he knew I understood. I searched for kind words that would make this transition easier but I could think of none.

"Listen," I said taking a place beside her on the bed. Perhaps that was too forward but I felt the urge to be beside her too strongly to ignore. "I have no idea who you are or what you're doing her but I need you to stop!" I saw her gorgeous blush begin to fade at my cruel words. I felt so guilty for speaking so harshly but I needed her to understand. She was a human and I was a monster, someone she needed to fear. Especially since she smelled better than anyone I had ever met before. For some reason unknown to me though, I found no temptation within that.

"Excuse me," she asked now clearly offended. "I haven't done anything!"

"You seemed to have caused a lot of tension since your arrival," I sneered. "Tension my family does _not_ need!"

"You honestly don't remember me," she asked. What was that supposed to mean? She acted as if she knew of my visions. How could she know though? I had been having these flashbacks since before she was even considered!

"Why would I," I barked. "I've never met you in my life!" Though I did find truth in that statement I also felt fault. I _knew_ this woman but I had no idea how. She had been blessing moments within my life before we even met in person. I wanted nothing more than to tell her the truth but I knew that it couldn't be possible. Even if I did feel this I could not risk endangering her life anymore than I already had.

"Maybe not," she said in a calm low voice. "I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble. It won't happen again."

"Fine," I said in a still angered tone though I was actually relieved. She wouldn't be hurt now. She would be safe and happy. Maybe she would even go back home where no such danger existed.

My brain realized that her leaving would be best but my heart broke at the thought. I felt a deep sensation with me begging me to tell Bella the truth but when I opened my mouth to do so Alice stepped in with rage filled thoughts. Saved by the pixie, I thought ironically.

"Edward you need to shut up," she glared at me. "Bell has done nothing wrong." She was right, Bella had done nothing wrong. The fault rested fully upon my shoulders though I would never admit it.

"Yes I have," Bella sighed. I had hurt her feelings yet again. Why did I always have to create that emotion for her when she brought nothing but happiness for me?

"She should have never come," I found myself yelling.

"Go Edward," she yelled in return. "Just because you're having an emo fit today does not mean you need to take it out on Bella!"

"Whatever Alice," I said dismissing my sister and Bella by practically running full speed out of the room. I made my way to my car and turned my music on full blast. I needed to think and silence only brought unwanted thoughts from others. Just as I found myself concentrating I heard my cell phone begin to ring.

If she does it like this will you do it like that?

If she touches like this will you touch her like that?

If she moves it like this will you move it like that?

Shake, shake, shake, shake, a shake it

"Hello," I said opening my phone.

"Edward man are you okay," Emmett asked in a worried tone. "You just totally bailed after you carried that chick to the office."

"That _chicks_ name is Bella, Emmett," I corrected him. "I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Since when do you care," he laughed. "You've always had the coldest heart out of all of us. Why are you changing now? Why is she so special?"

"I don't know," I said truthfully. "She just does this to me for some reason. I assure you though I will not allow that to cloud my judgment again."

"What are you talking about Edward," he asked. "This is the happiest I have ever seen you. You shouldn't let this one get away. She is your Rosalie."

"Be serious Emmett," I barked. "She is a _human_ end of story!"

"Whatever," he said.

"I need to see Bella, Natalie," I heard a frantic woman say. "I have to make sure she's all right! What was I thinking leaving her alone with Charlie? I knew this would happen! I just knew it!"

"Renée relax," I heard the girl I assumed to be Natalie say. Why did her voice sound so familiar? It was almost as if I had spoken to her before. "Let's just find her okay."

"Okay," she agreed. I watched them race into the building to where I knew they would find Bella. I found myself racing out of my car hot on their trail. I had to be sure they meant no harm to my Bella. What was wrong with me? She wasn't my Bella! She belonged to no one, especially not me.

"Where is she," I heard the crazed woman yell again. "Charlie where is Bella? I have to see her NOW!"

**BPOV**

"Mom," I said in disbelief. "Mom is that really you?"

"Oh Bella baby," my mother said rushing to the room nearly pushing Charlie in the process. "Babe I was so worried about you! When we got to Charlie's and saw you weren't there I called him and then he told me you were here! What are you doing here? What happened?"

"Mom relax," I begged. "I'm fine really I just must have gotten dehydrated or something." I had to lie. If I told her the truth I would have no chance of staying. I needed to be here, I needed to be near Edward for reasons unknown to me. "The real question is what you aredoing here."

"Well," she hesitated.

"Mom," I pressed.

"Okay, okay," she gave up. "About a couple of hours after you left Natalie and I started panicking."

"Panicking," I asked incredulously. "Panicking why?"

"Because we missed you," I heard Natalie say as she entered the room. "Bellsy the moment you left we all just broke down. You shouldn't be here; you should be back home with us!"

"I thought we went over this," I sighed. "You guys I'm needed here. Charlie needs me to take care of him and Mom you need to take care of Phil. Natalie you have Josh to be your best friend now. He loves you isn't that enough?"

"He's not you Bellsy," she said taking me into her arms. "Not to mention we broke up like right after you left."

"What," I yelled "Why?"

"Because he wanted more than I was ready to give," she sobbed.

"Natalie that is ridiculous," I squealed. "He _loves_ you! And last time I checked you were head over heels for him. Why would you give that up?"

"Look who's talking," she accused. "You were totally in love with Edward and yet you gave him up."

"What," Alice asked in a shocked tone. "What is she talking about?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. "It's nothing really."

"Who is this," Natalie asked in a jealous tone.

"Alice Cullen," Alice said practically glowing. Why was she so happy all of the sudden? "Very pleased to meet you."

"She's a new friend from school," I said.

"We all love Bella here," she smiled. "She's really great!"

"Yeah she is," Natalie said. "I just wish she wasn't so far away."

"Hon I'm only a phone call away," I laughed.

"I know," she said. "It just seems longer. I just wish you were home again."

"You should go with them," I heard him say as he entered the room. Had he been listening this whole time? Did he know my secret? Did he remember who I was and that's why he wanted me to leave?

"Wh-at," I stuttered.

"You should go home with them Bella," he repeated.

**So did you guys like it? I wonder what Bella's going to do? Will she go home with Natalie and her mom or will she stay? Hmm I wonder. Review if you want me to update tomorrow. Thanks for reading guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

**OVER 100 REVIEWS! I love you all so much! You guys really make my day and make all these hasty updates possible. I also wanted to tell you all that I have over 20,000 hits thanks to you. Thank you so much for telling your friends and relatives I really appreciate that too. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not have a claim on Twilight.**

**EPOV**

"Mom," I heard her beautiful voice screech in delight. "Is that really you?"

"Oh Bella baby," the annoying woman squealed. **  
**"Babe I was so worried about you! When we got to Charlie's and saw you weren't there I called him and then he told me you were here! What are you doing here? What happened?"

"Mom relax," Bella begged. "I'm fine. I just must have gotten dehydrated or something." Why was she lying? She had a panic attack and passed out from stress. A mother should be informed of such matters! "The real question is what are you doing here?" Though I knew she was distracting her mother, it was a plausible question to ask. Had Bella not left just two days ago?

_Should I tell her the truth,_ the mad woman thought. _She will be so angry with Natalie and me. I can't believe we couldn't even make it 24 hours without her. What is the point of being at home when it's not a home without her? _ _She's my only baby, how could I let her go?_

Natalie's thoughts were very similar. _We screwed up big time. I should have told Bella she had to stay no matter what was going on with Kyle. We could have protected her. Not to mention Kyle disappeared after she left anyway. Maybe we should tell her so she will come home already. This is such a joke. She belongs with us, with him._

Who was Natalie referring too? She just stated that Kyle meant some sort of threat towards Bella so it couldn't be him. Kyle, why did that name sound so familiar? Was that not the same boy Bella spoke of in her dream? She was afraid of him! Why would Natalie want that for her friend? I barely knew Bella and yet if Kyle ever hurt her again I would _kill _him!

"Well," her mother said speaking with hesitation. She knew she was in trouble. I saw her thoughts begin to race going through several different images, all of which she felt guilty for. One image was of her and Natalie reading some sort of letter. The writing appeared to be familiar yet I was hardly able to read its contents.

"Mom," Bella pressed agitated.

"Okay, okay," she broke down. "About a couple of hours after you left, Natalie and I started panicking."

"Panicking," Bella said taking me away from my thoughts. "Panicking why?" Why was I not able to hear Bella's thoughts? I knew she was pensive on many matters yet she could not communicate them to me as others could.

"Because we missed you," I heard Natalie say. "Bellsy the moment you left we all just broke down. You shouldn't be here; you should be back home with us!" Bella was so loved by everyone. Why did she decide to leave? What was she running from?

"I thought we went over this," Bella sighed beautifully. "You guys I'm needed here. Charlie needs me to take care of him and Mom you need to take care of Phil. Natalie you have Josh to be your best friend now. He loves you isn't that enough?" I heard Bella's pulse quicken as she told her lie. She wasn't here for Charlie, she was hiding something. The question was what was it that she was hiding?

"He's not you Bellsy," Natalie whined. "Not to mention we broke up right after you left."_ I'm such an idiot for doing that, she thought. I do love Josh but if I give into that emotion I'm totally going to regret it. Love only creates pain and heart break._ I cringed at Natalie's harsh words. They were so familiar, as if I had heard that exact statement from….Bella?

"What," Bella yelled furiously at Natalie's statement. "Why?"

"Because he wanted more than I was ready to give," Natalie cried. How someone could be so idiotic, I thought. If you have found the person you are meant to love then why the hesitation. Love was not meant to be planned into your schedule.

"Natalie that is ridiculous," Bella shouted. "He _loves_ you! And last time I checked you were head over heels for him. Why would you give that up?" Why was Bella changing her mind now? Did she not believe just as Natalie did?

"Look who's talking," Natalie accused. Her angered tone reminded me of what seemed to be a not so distant memory. I concentrated deeply as I saw the image begin to unfold before my eyes. I was in my bedroom during my last days as a human speaking on an insane device which I was highly frustrated at. Natalie for some reason was shouting at me, as was…. Could it truly be…? Bella? "You were totally in love with Edward and yet you gave him up."

"What," Alice asked in a shocked tone. "What is she talking about?"

"What," I asked in shock. Then it all became to flood back into my memory. I was speaking with Bella on the phone if not for a brief moment. But she was in the present while I was in the past. But how could that possibly be?

"Nothing," Bella said nervously. "It's nothing really."

_I knew it! I so knew it! Take that Edward, Alice practically sang in her head._

"What does this mean," I said to myself. "Could it really be true that Bella and I had met before? How could this even be possible? This can't be possible, it just can't." This is a figment of my imagination that I need to ban immediately. Bella needed to go home now before I found myself in a loony bin.

I stepped quietly into the room hiding so that I might not be seen. Natalie and Alice were having a conversation while Bella appeared to be a nervous wreck.

"We all love Bella," I heard my sister say. "She's really great!" The sad part was I couldn't agree more with Alice. We really all did love Bella here, but that was the problem. Vampires could not love humans. It would only end in bloodshed and heart ache.

"Yeah she is," Natalie agreed. "I just wish she wasn't so far away."

"Hon I'm only a phone call away," Bella laughed.

"I know," she said. _ Come on Nat it's now or never,_ she encouraged herself. "It just seems longer. I just wish you were home again."

"You should go home with them," I said making my presence known.

"Wh-at," she stuttered. I could see the pain of my words begin to form on her face as I spoke the words again. "You should go home with them Bella."

**BPOV**

"Could I have a moment alone with Edward," I said. "I think we need to talk."

"Edward," my mother and best friend said in unison.

"No way," Natalie screeched.

"This cannot be possible," Renée said bug eyed. "Is this the reason you truly left Bells."

"Mom not now," I practically shouted. "Just please leave. I'll answer your questions later." My mother and Natalie practically ran out of the room after my cruel but direct words.

"They know about me," Edward said looking angry. "I knew I should have never trusted you! Because you now my life and my family's lives will be ruined!"

"Will you shut up for two minutes," I barked. "I need to figure this out and you being so dramatic is not helping!"

"What do you have to figure out," he sneered. "It's obvious you're not wanted here so why don't you just go somewhere where they actually want you!"

"I know you don't mean that," I said on the verge of tears. "I know you know something. You have to remember me at least a little."

"Well I don't," he said smoothly. "I have no idea who you are or what you want but you _need _to leave before you find yourself in more trouble."

"Edward stop," I yelled. "Whether you want to face it or not I am in your life now. You placed me _back_ into your life the minute you stepped foot in this hospital."

"Excuse me for being polite," he laughed. "Perhaps I wanted to visit my father. Did you ever consider that Miss Swan."

"Oh shut up," I said for a second time. "Stop acting as if you hold some seniority over me. You came here under your own free will. Besides I haven't seen you visiting your father. You've been here practically the entire time."

"My father is treating you," he sneered. Was that truly the real reason he was here, to visit his father?

"Then you don't need to worry about me," I said turning away from him. "I'm going home soon."

"Home," he asked. "As in your true home or Charlie's?"

"Charlie's," I clarified. "You won't be able to get rid of me that easily Mr. Cullen."

"Why won't you just leave," he shouted again.

"Why do you want me to leave," I retorted. "I have never done anything to you and yet you're practically begging me to go home!"

"Maybe that's to keep you safe," he screeched.

"Safe from what," I asked. "I have more to fear at home than I ever could here."

"I highly doubt that," she sneered.

"You have no idea," I mumbled. "If you knew the truth then you wouldn't be saying that."

"Then why don't you tell me," he asked angered. "Why are you really here? Why are you doing this to me?"

"To you," I said astonished. "Do you really believe this is all about you?"

"Who else would it be about," he asked in a cocky tone.

"You arrogant jerk," I growled. "What happened to you? You never used to be like this."  
"How would you know," he asked. "You have never known me before today."

"Then why do you care so much," I asked. "If you never knew me before and if you don't care about me at all then why are you here?"

"I do care about you," he nearly whispered. "That is why I must ask you to leave."

"I'm sorry but I can't," I said. "Edward I promise to never cause you or your family trouble again, but I can't promise to leave, not now not ever. I am staying and there is nothing you can do about it."

"You will leave," he demanded through clenched teeth. "No matter what I have to do to make that happen."

"No," I repeated. "Edward I will _not_ go home. I'm here for good."

"Why must you make this so difficult," he yelled. "I'm trying to protect you not hurt you!"

"Hurt me," I told him. "It's not as if you're the first to do so."

"I refuse to discuss this further," he said. "There is no reasoning with you." I watched him flee the hospital as the warm liquid began to fall from my eyes.

"Bella," Natalie said entering the room then rushing to my side. "Bella sweetie what is it."

"I love him," I sobbed. "Natalie, I love Edward."

"It really is him," she said. "Bellsy why didn't you tell me he was the reason you wanted to leave?"

"He wasn't reason," I admitted. "I was running from Kyle. I had no idea that Edward would even be here Nat."

"I have a confession to make," she said guiltily. "After you left I went back to your house. Your mom said she needed some help packing the rest of your stuff and so I agreed to help her. While we were going through your closet something fell out."

"The box," I said softly. I had stored all of Edward's letters in an antique box that my grandmother had given me. The last time I had checked the compartment, I found that Edward had given me all the letters he had ever written. Perhaps he wanted to forget as well.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "Bella we read them."

"What," I yelled. "Natalie how could you?"

"You wouldn't tell us anything," she yelled in return. "You were in love with him yet you left him behind. We needed to know."

"Did you find out all you wanted to know," I asked suddenly feeling numb.

"No," she said. "Bell it was a giant puzzle that none of us could solve. Edward wrote like he lived in a different time period or something, and you, you opened up like you never have before."

"I know it doesn't make sense," I said slowly. "But you have to allow me to at least keep a couple secrets Nat. I won't solve the puzzle for you."

"I know," she said softly. "And you're totally entitled to that. We shouldn't have snooped but when we read the letters we knew what you were letting go."

"Why did you come back for me," I asked.

"We wanted you to stop running," she confessed. "That is all you have ever done Bellsy. We wanted to convince you to get back into touch with Edward too."

"What about Kyle," I asked. "Weren't you the least bit concerned that he would come after me?"

"He left Bella," she stated. "He can never hurt you again."

"I can't come back home," I said. "Not now that I've found him again. I can't give up this time."

"I know," she said sullenly.

"What," I asked confused.

"Bella we love you," She said taking my hand. "We want you to be happy and that's why we wanted you home. Edward made you happier than we had ever seen you there. But now that we know he's here with you, we want you to stay."

"Really," I said feeling the tears build again.

"Really," my mom said entering the room. "Go for it babe. It's time you lived your own life for once instead of helping us run ours."

"Thanks you guys," I said reaching for both of them. They both hugged me tightly as I cried quietly. For once in my life things seemed to make sense. I was brought here so I could finally be with the love of my life even if that meant leaving behind every fear I had ever had. I was ready for this fight. No matter what it took I would make him remember.

**Okay so there it is, Chapter 14! Yay! Review if you want me to update tomorrow. **


	15. Chapter 16

**Hello my wonderful readers! Great job on the reviews again! Thank you so much for all of your support guys, it means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**BPOV**

I felt nearly restless. I couldn't stop dreaming about once again losing Edward and being taken away by Kyle. Though I knew he was supposedly gone for good, I couldn't shake the feeling that his presence still lingered.

In my next dream I saw Edward. We were once again in our meadow during a sun filled day where Edward shined like diamonds. He told me he needed to reveal a secret to me, a secret that would supposedly change the way I felt about him forever.

"Bella please do not hate me," he begged. "I just wanted you to know the truth."

"What truth," I asked. "Edward what are you talking about?"

"Oh so your little boyfriend has a secret huh Bells," Kyle chuckled appearing out of nowhere. "I thought I told you not go near her you parasite."

"Parasite," I asked incredulously. "Kyle what are you talking about. You've never even met Edward."  
"I know enough Bella," he said. "I suggest you leave now Edward. Don't worry I'll take care of my little Bella."

"I'm not yours," I yelled. "Go away Kyle!"

"I have to leave," Edward said looking shameful. "I've put you through enough already Isabella."

"Come here Bella," Kyle demanded. "I'm never going to let you go again. You will never be anything but _mine._"

"No," I yelled fiercely. "Go away!"

"Bella," Edward called me. "Bella I'm sorry."

"Edward please stay," I begged. "Please don't leave me alone with him."

"Alone with who," he asked. What did he mean? He knew exactly who I was running from.

"Kyle," I answered eyeing him suspiciously. "He's going to hurt me! He's going to hurt me and take me away from you again." I clung myself tightly to his ice cold body as Kyle attempted to pull me away from him.

"Your mine," he continuously growled. "You will never be his do you hear me?"

"He will never hurt you as long as I am here my angel," Edward said shielding me away from my own personal monster.

"He will though," I cried deeply. "I didn't give him what he wanted. I couldn't give him what he wanted. He was so angry. He wanted to hurt me."

"You left because of him," Edward asked suddenly looking guilty.

"I ran because of you too," I said regretfully. "I loved you but I knew you could never love me." Edward looked furious and shocked at my response though I had no idea why.

"Bella that's not true," he said gripping my hand tightly. "Though you may never her me say these words while you are conscious I must say them. Isabella I do love you. I love you endlessly yet I wish I knew why. I have loved you my entire life and I have always been waiting for you. How is it though that I have known you before?"

"The letters," I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. How could Edward have forgotten? "You wrote me the letters, we wrote each other."

"What letters," he asked with hope in his now bronze eyes. "Where can I find them?" Suddenly I found myself in Candy Land. Chocolate rainbows and giant gingerbread men lit up the sky. I was no longer within the normal world.

"On Cotton Candy Mountain," I said pointing up to the castle which also held my room.

"Hey Bella," Cedric Diggory and Robert Pattinson said in unison. They were the exact same person yet completely different. This was by far the strangest dream I had ever had. "Would you like to do the Macarena with us?" I nodded in agreement as the music began to play. Robert was messing up each move while Cedric was performing perfectly. "No Robert you have to bend not shake. You're not doing it right."

"Who's Robert," Edward asked me before disappearing into thin air.

"Bella dance with me," Cedric whined. "Come on Edward's gone."

"No Cedric," I said as I spotted Natalie dancing by herself. "Go dance with Natalie." I was suddenly woken up by my phone going off. I winced at the clock when I realized it was four a.m.

"Hello," I asked exhaustedly into the phone.

"Bella," a cheerful voice asked with delight.

"Who is this," I asked still not fully awake.

"It's Alice silly," she laughed.

"Alice," I asked suspiciously. "How did you get my number?"

"Don't worry about it," she said quickly. "We don't have much time to talk but I needed to tell you something."

"At four in the morning," I groaned. "Don't you ever sleep?"

"Nope," she cheered. "Now Bella listen to me."

"Okay," I agreed.

"Edward is finally going to believe you," she practically squealed. "When you show him the letters he's finally going to realize everything."

"What," I shouted. "Alice how in the world do you know that?"

"I just do," she said. "Bella I wish I could tell you more but I just can't until this is all out in the open."  
"What are you talking about," I asked once again. I was becoming seriously agitated and just wished that Alice would tell me all she knew and how she knew. "What else is there to know?"

"You'd be surprised," she sighed. "I have to go. Edward is going to want to talk to me in like two minutes. I'll see you after school okay? Enjoy the sun!"

"Wait Alice," I said but the line went dead. Why wouldn't she be at school? And what did she mean enjoy the sun? During my entire life I had only seen the sun shine once in Forks.

"Bella," Charlie said opening my door warily. "Were you having a nightmare babe?"

"No," I said. "Just a really weird dream."

"Okay," he yawned. "Get some sleep Bells."

"I wish I could," I muttered under my breath. Why did I feel like Edward was by my side during that entire dream? Why could I hear every word he spoke as if he were whispering them in my ear? Why was Alice acting so strange, and why in the world wouldn't the Cullen's be at school?

"Holy crow," I said smothering my face into my pillow. "This is going to be a long day."

**EPOV**

We couldn't go to school today. The sun decided to make its long overdue appearance today of all days. I wanted to be at school so I could at least be_ near_ my angel. I knew I was going to have to tell her the truth soon seeing as I couldn't fight these feelings forever.

"Edward will you chill for two seconds," Alice begged. "This is a day off. You should be enjoying it you know?"

"How am I supposed to enjoy myself when you won't tell me what's going on Alice," I sneered. I had been on edge since she refused to tell me all she knew. Why did I have to be so stubborn and not believe her when she said that I had known Bella before?

"She will tell you Edward," she laughed. "Even if it's not at this particular moment she will tell you soon."

"I know," I muttered darkly. "But I could know now if my evil pixie sister would let me in on her secrets."

"Oh," she jolted as she began having a vision. It was of Bella. She was trapping though the meadow in the woods searching for something… or someone.

"What is she looking for," I asked nervously. What if she got hurt out there all alone?

"I don't know," she smiled. "I'm not the mind reader remember?"

"It's not like that would do me any good anyway," I sighed. "I can't read her mind."

"How is that possible," she asked shocked. "It's not like she's any different from anyone else."

"Yes she is," I smiled. "She's the most unique person I have ever met in my existence."

"Edward why can't you just admit you love her," Alice asked. "If you did I guarantee it would make things so much simpler for the both of you."

"Are you crazy," I asked. "If anything the truth would only make things more complicated."

"Maybe not," she interjected. "Maybe it would help you clarify some things Edward. I think she holds the key to your past while you hold the key to her future."

"I'm a vampire remember," I winced. "If she is with me she would have no future."

"Did you ever consider that without you she would have no future," she asked with a fearful look in her eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean," I asked angered. "What do you see Alice?"  
"I can't be exactly sure," I she said. "All I know is without you Bella will end up being hurt."

"By who," I asked outraged. "I will kill them if they come in within an inch of her."

"What are you going to kill every person that looks at her," Alice asked sarcastically. "We can't do anything until that person makes up their mind to attack."

"I have to protect her," I said. "But how in the world can I do that when I can't even step out our front door?"

"I don't think you'll have to," Alice chucked. "Bella will be accompanying us very shortly. I would go to the meadow today if I were you."

**BPOV**

"I hate school," I muttered lowly.

"Why," my classmate Angela asked.

"I don't know," I sighed. "I guess I just miss some people that's all."

"I know it's difficult being new Bella," she said patting my back sympathetically. "But it will get better, I promise."

"Thank you Angela," I said weakly. "Maybe I'll go home early or something. I'm not feeling too well anyway."

"You should go home," Jessica barked. "Especially if you're going to be so sullen about not seeing that stupid Edward Cullen."

"Whatever Jess," I barked. Luckily the bell rang and I practically ran to the office.

"Hello dear," the secretary said. "What can I help you with today?"

"I would like to go home please," I said clutching my stomach tightly. "I'm not feeling too well."

"Oh no," she frowned. "Well of course you may go dear. Would you like me to call your father?"

"No," I shouted cutting her off. "I mean... I don't want to worry Charlie or anything. I think it's better if I just see him after work."

"Of course hon," she agreed. "Just sign yourself out here and feel better okay?"

"Alright," I sighed with relief. "Thank you for your help." I slowly walked out the door and then started running as soon as I hit the door. I had no idea where I was going but I didn't care. I needed to get out of this place. I needed to think in peace for at least a few moments. I ran until I found myself in the middle of the woods.

For some reason everything appeared to be so familiar. Almost as if I had walked in these very woods before. But of course that couldn't be possible. I could barely walk let alone hike anywhere. I continued to walk cautiously until I saw it, the meadow from my dream.

"It exists," I spoke quietly to myself. "It is real."

"What are you doing here," I heard an angry voice shout. "You shouldn't be here Bella! Go home before you get hurt!"

"Edward," I asked recognizing his tantalizing voice. "Is that really you?"

"You need to leave Bella," he urged. "You can't see my like this."

"Like what," I asked curiosity filling my mind. "Why can't I see you?"

"Just go," he shouted. "I only came here to send you back home where you belong."

"No," I said stubbornly. "Haven't you learned yet that I won't back down so easily?"

"Bella please," he begged. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," I said.

"And how would you know," he huffed.

"Because you love me," I said simply. "Not to mention you know I love you."

"What," he asked with an emotion filled voice.

"I love you," I said now in tears. "I could care less how you came here or why you've changed so much. I am in love with you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"Why," he asked. "Why would you ever love a monster like me?"

"Because you're not a monster," I sobbed desperately. "If anyone is a monster it's me!"

"How could you ever say that," he asked with a pained voice.

"Edward please just come down here so I can talk to you," I begged. "No matter what your secret is I won't judge you, I swear."

"Do you promise," he asked. "Do you promise that no matter what you won't be afraid?"

"Yes," I said breathlessly. "I swear it Edward." Before I knew it he was standing before me waiting for my reaction. I was so elated that he was standing next to me that I didn't even notice the rest of his body. He was shining like a sea of diamonds from head to toe.

"How could you not be afraid," he asked eyeing me fearfully. "Here I am sparkling in the sun and your acting as if this is completely normal."

"It is normal," I laughed. "You looked exactly like this in my dream last night. I have no idea what you are but I could only care less." I slowly made my way towards him until we were only mere inches apart. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too," he confessed gently placing his arms around me. He seemed so stiff, so cold, yet so alive and inviting. "This just cannot be possible."

"Hey," I laughed. "I thought that was my line." We both laughed for a minute until our eyes connected. I felt my heart begin to race as he looked at me as if he knew me better than anyone ever could.

"Bella," he breathed leaning into me. My breathing became heavy as his lips caressed my forehead, my cheeks, my neck. "My Bella."

"I am yours Edward," I said. "Forever." I closed the space between us and kissed him deeply. I could feel his resistance but I couldn't care. I loved him and this was exactly how it was supposed to be.

"I remember," he said breaking the kiss. "Bella, I remember everything."

**YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally right? Is it presumptuous to ask that if you read this chapter you review? I am dying to know what you think about what's going on! Please review so I can update tomorrow! I love you all!**


	16. Chapter 17

**109 REVIEWS! Yay were back up in the hundreds again! I seriously cannot tell you how amazing it feels to wake up and see that I have 70 unread messages! You guys are all amazing and I love you all! Thanks again you guys! This chapter begins in EPOV as you have all requested. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own the soundtrack, I own my movie ticket but sadly I do not own Edward. (Bursts into random fangirl tears) **

**EPOV**

"Stupid Alice," I muttered angrily to myself. She had told me that I had to stay here while Bella came to the house. She said that for now it would be best to stay away from her as much as possible so I wouldn't scare her off.

"I'll call you as soon as she's gone," she said practically pushing me out the door. "Don't worry she will be back. As soon as she does everything will be revealed."

"Alice why can't I stay here," I asked. "I know I won't scare her, she's fearless."

"That may be," she laughed. "But trust me it will be better this way."

"Fine," I agreed reluctantly. "But I'm only doing this for her." That was nearly an hour ago and yet here I stood motionless in the same tree as I had been since I first arrived. Every moment was preoccupied with thoughts of my angel. Being in this meadow, where I had seen us both so many times before in my visions, only made me wish I was with her more.

Suddenly I smelled something strong and potent. Like the sweetest food you have ever tasted mixed with the most floral rose that existed. It couldn't be her, could it? Had Alice sent her? How could she? She knew that would only put my love in danger! I heard her gasp as she continued to move slowly to the meadow.

"It exists," she said speaking to herself. "It is real." What could she possibly be talking about? She had never been here before. I felt a fierce growl rise to my throat. I was so angry at Alice for putting Bella in such danger. Not to mention the very sight of me would take my love out of my life forever. I decided I need to be strong and scare her away to the best of my ability. I couldn't risk losing her. I would rather die before anything ever happened to her.

"What are you doing here," I said in an angered tone. "You shouldn't be here Bella! Go home before you get hurt!"

"Edward," she asked in a curious voice. How could she recognize me when she wasn't even able to see me? "Is that really you?" What was I supposed to tell her? Yes it's me but you have to leave seeing as I'm a vampire who could kill you in an instant. Oh and I also sparkle in the sun, isn't that just wonderful?

You need to leave Bella," I urged. I was so off my guard. I had no idea how I was keeping my sanity while she was only mere inches away from me. "You can't see my like this." I said instantly regretting those words.

"Like what," she asked. Why do I always have to be so stupid and say the wrong thing, I asked myself. "Why can't I see you?" Why did she have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't she be afraid like everyone else? What was wrong with this girl?

"Just go," I shouted darkly. The sooner she left the sooner everything could be explained. I just wish she would leave. "I only came here to send you back home where you belong." I decided to lie seeing as it might be my only opportunity to get rid of her, at least for now anyway. Truthfully I never wished to part from her. I felt like I had done that enough already for some reason.

"No," she said in a stubborn tone. "Haven't you learned yet that I won't back down so easily?"

"Unfortunately I have," I said low enough so she couldn't hear. "Bella please. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," she said in a reassuring tone.

"And how would you know," I huffed.

"Because you love me," she said simply. If I were able to cry tears would be streaming down my face at that moment. All her words were true. If only she could love me in return. "Not to mention you know I love you."

"What," I asked in shock. I could hear the emotion building up within me. I felt as I might simultaneously combust at her strong words. She loved me. She loved me and if she didn't leave I would hurt her accidentally and never be able to forgive myself.

"I love you," she repeated now in tears. I wished I could comfort her and hold her close. She deserved so much better and yet she chose me to love. "I could care less how you came here or why you've changed so much. I am in love with you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." How did she know my real name?

"Why," I asked sullenly. "Why would you ever love a monster like me?"

"Because you're not a monster," she cried uncontrollably. I slowly flew down to a lower branch so I might see her better. When I found her standing there frozen and in pain because of me, I nearly broke. I didn't know how much longer I could take this. I could control myself if I remembered our love. I could never hurt if I focused primarily on that. None the less I couldn't forget who I was, what I was.

"How could you ever say that," I asked feeling the pain more and more. My body ached to enclose her into my arms and never surrender her. I suddenly remembered loving her against all odds before. As I once again felt these forgotten emotions I realized how much stronger they had become over our separation.

"Edward please just come down here so I can talk to you," she begged. I couldn't last any longer. I knew within the next few minutes I would have her by my side no matter what the cost. "No matter what your secret is I won't judge you, I swear." If only that could be true, I thought to myself.

"Do you promise," I asked finally caving in. "Do you promise that no matter what you won't be afraid?"

"Yes," she said losing her breath. I could hear her heart begin to race and I could nearly taste the salt filled tears that were flowing from her chocolate colored orbs that I adored so much. "I swear it Edward."

I flew down faster than I ever had before and was quickly by her side. She stared at me absent mindedly only looking only into my eyes and not at the rest of my body. My shirt was off so it was blatantly obvious that I was not normal. I could never be normal, no matter how much I wished I could be.

"How could you not be afraid," I asked with broad confusion. Was she crazy or just distracted by my very presence as I was hers? "Here I am sparkling in the sun and your acting as if this is completely normal."

"It is normal," she practically laughed. "You looked exactly like this in my dream last night. I have no idea what you are but I could only care less." So that was what she was dreaming about? Did she dream of us in the meadow as well? I had always seen this as our special place in the visions.

I hadn't noticed it until our bodies almost made one. She was only inches away from me and was making it hard to keep control. I loved her so much. I just wished I could prove it to her without hurting her. I could tell she wanted to explore our love physically but I did not think that would be possible. I was after all a vampire while she was merely human. "I love you Edward." I could not withhold my emotions anymore. I had to tell her.

"I love you too," I confessed. I remained so stiff yet I wanted nothing but to hold her close to me once more. "This cannot be possible."

"Hey," she laughed. "I thought that was my line." I suddenly recalled her writing those exact words several times. She had been the one with the doubt when I wanted to push forward. How strangely time changes people. We laughed for a moment until I locked my eyes with hers. "I am yours Edward." She said speaking softly. "Forever." Though my mind was screaming at me to cease all movement I continued moving forward until I felt her lips close the short distance. Before I knew it we were kissing deeply.

As if I were watching a movie all the images and memories I had lost began to unfold before me. I saw my parents alive and healthy pressuring me into marriage so that I might never feel alone. I saw the many letters I had received from my Isabella that filled me with doubt and horror. I remembered her telling me that love only brought pain and heart ache. I remember the dreams I had while I was still human that connected Bella and I our whole lives though we never knew it.

It was her. She was my now my Bella and that way she would stay forever more. She may have said goodbye before when we had no hope, but now that we did I refused to ever let her out of my sight. She was my life now. She was my past, my present, and she would be my future no matter what it took to keep our love alive. I felt so elated that in one moment I regained all the memories I had lost and had been trying to find for over ninety years.

"I remember," I shouted breaking the kiss. Bella looked shocked and confused at my sudden outburst. "Bella, I remember everything_._" I felt so joyous that with one kiss and with one confession of love, Bella and I could now have the world. Because of our love we could both have a new life, a life we had always dreamed of.

**BPOV**

"What," I asked in a shocked tone. "Edward what do you remember exactly."

"Everything Isabella," he said taking me in his arms once more and kissing me deeply. "I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry," I said in a curious tone. "Edward how could you ever be sorry when this is entirely my fault. I'm the one that left you remember?"

"Bella I understand," he said holding me tighter. "I pushed you when you were so hurt already. I have no idea what Kyle ever did to you but I swear to you I will never hurt you."

"H-ow do you know…about Kyle," I stuttered.

"You've told me before in a vision," he said. "Somehow I have always been connected to you. Even when I never knew you, I saw you in dreams and in blips from the past. You have never left my mind, or my heart Isabella."

"I shouldn't have been such a coward," I said. "Edward, Kyle… Kyle cheated on me with my best friend Megen. They had been doing it behind my back because I wouldn't give into Kyle and he..."

"Shh Bella," Edward shushed me. "You don't have to say any more. I understand what that must have done to you. I realize why you were reluctant though you knew I could never do such to you."

"I couldn't love him," I wept. "A part of me was always dreaming and longing for someone else. Someone I had never met but he still spoke to me every night in my dreams. I guess you could say I have always loved him, for as long as I could remember."

"I'm here Bella," he said resting his forehead against mine. "I will never leave your side if it is what you demand."

"I put you through so much," I cried. "I left you in a miserable existence all because of some stupid idiot that broke my heart."

"Forget this," he said lightly kissing my cheek. "I love you and you love me. Is that not all that matters?"

"Edward," I asked. "Will you ever tell me your whole story? Why are you still alive when it's nearly a century later?"

"Does the truth matter to you my Bella," he asked cautiously. "I wish not to speak of it in fear that you will…leave me again."

"Edward I promised you," I reminded him. "You're stuck with me no matter what happens. In fact you may find that you get bored with me."

"Never," he chuckled. "But once again I must not ask you to be afraid."

"Never," I mimicked him. He kissed my hand lightly before parting his body away from mine. I felt as if half of me was missing though he was only a foot away.

"Right after we stopped correspondence," he began. "My parents took a turn for the worse. You see they were both infected with the Spanish Influenza which had taken over the entire country. I stayed with them as much as possible exposing myself more and more each day. When I lost you I also lost the will to live. Both of my parents died and I was well on the way to doing the same. I couldn't see a world without you my love."

By this time tears were once again streaming down my face while I yearned to comfort him. It was my fault that he nearly died. "I was so selfish," I sobbed. "If I hadn't hurt you then you would have lived Edward."

"No Bella," he said returning to my side and picking up both of my hands again. "Don't you see this is better? If I would have lived then I would have only been able to be with you until I died. I never would have been able to hold you as I am now or tell you how I love you so in person."

"How are you able to do those things," I asked urging him to continue his story.

"My adoptive father Carlisle," he began again. "Saw my suffering. He loved my family as if they were his own and would have done anything for us. My mother begged him to save my life no matter what it took. I believe she knew what Carlisle truly was." He seemed to have trouble professing the truth now that it was starring both of us in the face.

"Go on," I encouraged him squeezing his hands. "You can tell me."

"He was a vampire Bella," he said. I felt my heart nearly stopped for a second as all the puzzle pieces began to come into place. He was alive after all this time. He sparkled in the sun. His body was pale white and ice cold. He was perfection in true form.

"So you're a vampire," I clarified. "Does that mean you want to kill me?"

"No," he said quickly. "Bella I could never…I love you! I must confess you do smell better than anyone I have met previously, but never for a moment have I wanted to take your life."

"But do you take others," I asked wondering if I truly wanted to know the answer.

"No," he said. "Bella my family and I are basically the freaks of the vampire world. We drink animal blood instead of human blood. Though it is true human blood is within our nature we can choose to live differently. We do not yearn to kill."

"Then I have one last question," I said finally meeting his eyes. He looked fearful but continued to hold a strong stance as he awaited my next statement. "Can you love me, or have I ruined the chance for a happily ever after, if that even exists."

"Silly Bella," he said sighing in relief. "I will love you for all eternity and beyond. Just being near you grants me my happily ever after. Can you accept what I am?"

"That was never a question," I said. "Loving you means accepting all of you just as you do me. You love me despite all I have done and all that I am. I trust you Edward."

"And I you," he responded.

"Forever," we said in unison. Just as Edward and I sat down basking in our love and embracing the rare sun my cell phone began to go off as did Edward's.

Shake, shake, shake, shake a shake it

"You have got to be kidding me," I laughed. "How did you remember?"  
"I don't know," he laughed also. "I guess the concept of your phone requesting that I shake it stuck with me all these years. I thought I knew that song."

"Hello," I continued to laugh as I answered the phone.

"Bella," the voice asked.

"Yeah," I answered. I turned to Edward to tell him I would only be a minute but he was talking on the phone too.

"Yes Alice you were right and I was wrong," he said rolling his eyes. He winked at me and I suddenly forgot what I had been doing.

"Bella," the voice asked again.  
"Yes," I said. "Sorry I just got distracted. Who is this?"  
"Oh I'm sorry dear," the voice laughed. "This is Carlisle. I just wanted to see if you were going to make your appointment."

"Oh," I said realizing that I had promised to be at the Cullen house at three. "I'm so sorry Carlisle I guess we lost track of time."

"We ," he asked with curiosity laced in his voice.

"We," I agreed. "Edward is with me too."

"That's marvelous Bella," he cheered. "Perhaps I can meet with you both. We need to still discuss certain things if that's all right with you."

"Of course," I agreed. "Is this still about my stress level though? I assure you it is nearly nonexistent now."

"I'll bet," he chuckled. "I actually just wanted to meet you properly. You see it seems you have encountered my entire family accept my wife and I would love you to meet her as well. Not to mention it would be wonderful to learn more about the girl who melted Edward's cold dead heart once and for all."

"Then I guess I'll see you soon Carlisle," I said hanging up.

"That was Carlisle," Edward asked running his cold fingers up and down my arms gently.

"Yes," I said. "He wants me to come over to your house still."

"You mean you weren't there before," he asked cocking his perfect eye brow.

"No," I said shaking my head. "I ditched school and came straight here."

"Alice," he said through clenched teeth. "She set this all up. She told me to come here so I wouldn't scare you by being at the house. She said I was to wait until you came back to the house to tell me the truth about everything."

"Ah," I laughed. "Well, remind me to thank her later." I leaned in once again until he closed the distance and kissed me until we both found it hard to catch our breath.

"Well," he said standing up and picking me up bridal style. "Ready to go meet the family?"

**Let's all say it together, Awww! I love romantic Edward. If only such a man existed. I wouldn't even care if he was a vampire; actually I think that would be kind of cool lol. I know I'm weird. Any way enough about me. I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted a sequel to this story or if you want me to stop after chapter 20? Review and let me know. Also please I'm asking that if you read this to review seeing as it gives you these quick updates and also lets me know how I'm doing. Thank you so much you guys!**


	17. Chapter 18

**Hello readers! Great job on reviews once again. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to respond to some reviews but unfortunately Fanfiction was not allowing me to do so. I just wanted to say I did receive all of them and appreciated ever y one of them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**BPOV**

"Breathe Bella," Edward chuckled in my ear. We were now standing outside of the Cullen Mansion where I had to remind myself to simply blink. I had just been through the most terrifying experience of my life and was about to face yet another one.

"How can you expect me to breathe," I asked still terrified. "You could have at least warned me you know."

"Bella love there was no need for warning," he laughed. "Besides you are completely unharmed as you can see."

"Are you sure," I asked. "I still feel kind of sick."

"I should have told you to close your eyes," he reprimanded himself. "I guess I forgot what precious cargo I had within my possession."

"I'll be fine," I said. "Just next time you decide to run over 1, 0000 miles per hour, let me know in advance."

"Deal," he said leaning down to kiss me. "Now are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I laughed. "I just hope they don't hate me."

"Why would they hate you," Edward asked curiously.

"I'm just afraid," I said truthfully.

"Then tell me why," he said pulling me aside and sitting me down on the porch steps.

"I'm human," I said plainly. "I could never compare to you or anyone in your family."

"Isabella," he said tilting my chin up so he could look into my eyes. "You have brought me alive after ninety years. You are the reason I am even able to smile again. They are going to love you just as I do."

"And not I could always be eliminated," I joked.

"That's not funny," Edward growled.

"Edward," I said placing my hand on his face. "I was joking. You know I trust you."

"So does that mean you're ready," he asked picking me up.

"Let's go," I said pulling him towards the door.

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett," Edward called in a normal tone. Before I knew it all six vampires were standing before me smiling, well all accept Rosalie. She seemed only able to scowl at me.

"Bella," the woman I assumed to Esme said stepping for you. "It is so wonderful to meet you my dear. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"Thank you Esme," I said taking her outstretched hand. "It is wonderful to meet you as well."

"So this is her huh," Rosalie said circling me. "You could have done better you know." I felt tears begin to form in my eyes and the blush heighten in my cheeks. How could she hate me when she barely even knew me?

"Shut up Rosalie," Edward growled. He turned around to face me and took me into his arms. "Shh Bella, its okay. Rosalie is just jealous."

"Jealous of what," she sneered. "It's not like she's anything special."

"Enough Rosalie," Carlisle barked.

"I'm simply ashamed Rosalie," Esme said comforting me as well. "Bella is a guest in our home. No matter what your opinion is of her you should not treat her in such a matter."

"She's going to tear this family apart," Rosalie hissed. "Look what she's done to Edward already." I heard a low growl escape from Edward's lips as he crouched protectively in front of me.

"Rose baby," Emmett said enclosing his arms around her. "Everyone said that's enough and I agree. You have no right to speak to her like that."

"You're taking her side," Rosalie said shocked. "You act like I'm wrong."

"Emmett take her away," Edward said enclosing me tighter so I could no longer see the vicious blond vampire. I was finding it even more difficult to contain my tears as I thought about Rosalie's statement. Maybe she was right, I wasn't anything special. I had hurt Edward and I didn't deserve the kindness that the rest of the Cullen's were giving me.

"I'm sorry Bella," Carlisle said. "Rosalie tends to be rather possessive and self absorbed. She somehow thinks she is protecting Edward by acting like this. "

"It's fine," I said weakly. "I should leave. I think I've caused enough trouble already anyway."

"NO," Edward nearly shouted. "Bella please just stay. Forget what she said. None of that matters to me."

"But it should," I said. "I don't deserve you."

"Come with me," he said taking me by the hand. "I have something I want to show you." He led me into the grand room that held a jet black piano and thousands of classical music pieces.

"What is this place," I asked.

"It's sort of my special room I guess you could say," Edward said. "I spend the majority of my time in here."

"You play piano too," I asked. Since I was about ten I had begun piano lessons. It was Renée's idea seeing as she was going through her music faze. Though she had quickly lost interest I hadn't.

"You play," he asked with a broad smile. "You never mentioned that."

"I do it to relax," I said.

"Do you compose," he asked sitting me down to the piano.

"Not really," I said moving my fingers swiftly against the black keys. "I think I've only ever created one song."

"Would you play it for me," he asked taking my face into his hands. "I would love to hear it."

"I don't know if it's any good," I confessed. "I haven't played a piano for quite some time."

"Please," he begged once again. I began to comply as I slowly moved my hands across the piano. The inspiration of this song had come from a dream. It was a dream of Edward and me sleeping in the meadow together. My head was on his chest as he sang me the same sweet familiar melody.

"Bella," he said wordlessly. "How did you know…? I never knew that song existed elsewhere."

"What do you mean," I asked in an incredulous tone.

"That song," he began. "That's something I composed. How did you hear it?"

"I once had this dream," I said hesitantly. "It was of you and me in the meadow. It was a sunny day and we decided to meet for one of our talks. After awhile I found myself sprawled across your chest while you hummed mindlessly."

"I wrote that for you," he said. "You have always occupied my every thought, even before I knew you were real. I once had a dream of you sleeping. You were restless for awhile but then you became comforted and content. I was so inspired that I composed this very song for you."

"Why me," I asked. "When you could do so much better, why me?"

"Now listen to me Isabella," he said. "You are the most brilliant, intelligent, beautiful woman I have ever met in my entire existent. The moment you stepped into my world you set it on fire. If anyone should be undeserving in this relationship it is I."

"I love you," I breathed.

"And I love you," he said.

"Edward," Alice said walking into the room in a panic. "I need to talk to you. This is really important."

"Now," Edward asked.  
"Now," she urged. He bent down to kiss me on the head before exiting the room looking strangely worried. "I'll be back love."

**EPOV**

"Alice what is it," I asked worried. She never disturbed me unless it was absolutely necessary so I know something had to be wrong.

"It's him," she said focusing on a vision. I could see a tall man, about six foot tall hovering over my Bella.

"Hey babe," the man sneered. "Miss me."

"Just get away from me," Bella begged. "Please just go away."

"Now, now Bella," he laughed. "You don't have to be like that. It's not like your boyfriends here to save you or anything."

"No," Bella screamed, but it was too late he was already attacking her.

"No," I screamed in return. "Alice who is he? What does he want?"

"I don't know," she said looking helpless. "I've been trying to figure this out for hours. Ever since you told Bella the truth I've been having the same vision."

"What can we do," I asked.

"You have to keep her safe," she said. "You need to protect her at all costs. This guy is completely relentless. He wants Bella and nothing is going to stand in his way."

"He's only a human," I said. "We can take care of him without any issues."

"That might be," she agreed. "But none the less if we let her out of our sight for a minute she could be lost forever. Not to mention he's going for blood. I'm afraid he's already attacking someone very close to Bella right now. Anyone who holds information is in danger."

**BPOV**

As I waited for Edward my cell phone began to go off. I decided to ignore it seeing as Edward would be back at any minute. But instead of just one phone call I continued to receive one after another. Finally I gave up on avoiding them and answered the phone.

"Hello," I asked annoyed.

"Oh thank God Bella," Natalie said. "Why didn't you pick up your phone? I was worried sick!"

"I was with Edward Nat," I said feeling the blush rise to my cheeks. "Were together, it finally happened! I'm so happy."

"That's amazing," she said. She sounded so stressed, so detached.

"What's wrong," I asked her. "I recognize that tone, I know something is wrong."

"He's gone Bellsy," Natalie said. "Kyle is gone."

"I know," I said. "But that's old information."

"Their was more to the story than I knew at the time," she said on the verge of tears. "The police had him under custody. Apparently the chief of police was able to bring up more charges on Kyle so he was forced to stay longer. He contacted other stations in Oklahoma where they found some past criminal records on Kyle."

I could feel the jolts of terror begin to run through my body as Natalie spoke. I remembered the last statement Kyle had said to me right before I filed the restraining order. He told me I could never run away. He told me he would kill me before I ever thought about escaping him for good.

"Afterwards they transferred him to Oklahoma State Penitentiary," she continued. "Since he was eighteen he was able to be tried as an adult. He was sentenced to ten years in prison for previous rape charges that we never even knew about."

"I'm not the only one," I cried into the phone.

"No Bells," she cried with me. "But you were the only one who escaped before any true damage was done. You were able to run away while the others…"

"What Nat," I said urging you to continue.

"The others were not so lucky," she nearly whispered." The reason Kyle had left Oklahoma to come to Arizona was to create a fresh start. Plus he knew if he continued to stay there others would start to identify him after awhile."

"Oh God," I sobbed into the phone.

"He's coming after you," she said. "He somehow escaped and is trying to find you."

"How do you know that," I asked.

"He sent Megen a note from prison," she said. "He asked Megen where he could find you so he could get you back."

"Natalie no," I begged. "Please tell me she didn't tell him."

"I'm sorry Bellsy," she cried. "He knows you're in Washington. He _is_ coming to find you. You need to tell Edward before he ends up getting hurt too."

"What am I going to do," I asked. "Natalie what _can_ I do?"

"Come back home," she urged. "Maybe he won't expect to find you here."

"Natalie you know that's not true," I yelled. "If he can't find me here then you know he's going to assume I'm home again."

"Bella….stay….. please don't'….I'm…..No," Natalie screamed.

"Natalie," I yelled. "Natalie what's wrong? Natalie where are you? ANSWER ME!" But it was too late. The phone call had been lost.

I suddenly couldn't breathe. Everything was becoming blurry and unclear. All I knew was Kyle was coming after me and he would hurt anyone that stepped in the way of that, including my family, or even my…best friend.

"Bella," Edward said rushing to my side. "Bella what is it? Love tell me! Bella!" There was only one word I could say though. Kyle.

**Dun dun dun! I know it's another cliffy but you know. If you guys want an update tomorrow or at all make sure to review. I have decided to continue this story till ch. 20 then if all goes well possibly make a sequel. Thanks for reading you guys!**


	18. Chapter 19

**I just want to say you guys are so amazing! Your reviews are so inspiring and are helping me to achieve the ability to update like this every day. Thank you so much for all of your support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight sadly but I do own the right to continue making Edward Cullen sexy! Yay me!!**

**EPOV**

"Bella," I said shaking her gently from side to side. The room seemed to be closing in as I awaited her every breath longing for her to speak just one word. "Bella, love please, open your eyes."

"She's in shock," Carlisle said entering the room. "It's hard to say when she's going to come out of this."

"What do we do," I asked frantically. It terrified me to see my life in my arms struggling to find her way back to the world. "What can I do for her?"

"Ask Alice," he said. "She may be the only one we can count on for a time figure."

"She'll be out of this in about an hour," Alice said rushing to Bella's side. She held a wet towel calmly across Bella's clammy forehead as she prayed for Bella to be all right. _He attacked her best friend Natalie,_ she thought. _Bella was talking on the phone with her when it happened. She knows that Kyle is going after everyone she loves._

"Is she all right Alice," I asked. Though I barely knew Natalie I felt a strong sense of pain and sorrow for what happened to her. She was my loves best friend and was always there for her. I could tell when I spoke with her on the phone so many years ago that she truly cared about my Bella.

"Its touch and go," she said sorrowfully. "He hit her in the head quite profusely sending her into a deep coma. She also has several internal injuries which are creating problems with her breathing. They have her on a respirator."

"What about Bella's mom and everyone else," I asked in a panic. It would kill Bella if her mother or anyone else for that matter was in danger because of her. It would also kill me seeing her in such pain.

"When he went back to Arizona to look for her," she said pointing to Bella. "He went to Megen first. She told him all she knew, so he knows she's in Washington somewhere but he has no precise location. After leaving Megen's, Kyle found Natalie walking around the same neighborhood where she also lives. He badgered her for information since he knew Natalie knew all of Bella's ware bouts."

"She wouldn't tell him would she," I asked in a mournful tone. I knew Natalie would do anything to protect her dearest friend, even if that meant sacrificing her own life.

"No," she said dry sobbing. "Before she knew anything Kyle and ripped the phone from her and was attacking her viciously. He warned her that if she didn't give him the information that he would kill her but she said nothing. Her last words to Bella were, stay." I felt my love begin to tumble around in my arms as she continued to remember all the painful memories that just occurred.

"Natalie," she cried softly. "He hurt her. It's all my fault."

"No Bella, no," I soothed her. I brought her into my arms gently and cradled her singing our lullaby. "I love you and I swear to you that this will be okay."

"Bella listen to me," Alice said taking her hand. "This is not your fault. You were a victim throughout all of this. Natalie will be okay. No matter what we have to do we will make sure she is safe."

"What are you talking about," what did she mean Bella was a victim?

"Their was more to the story Edward," Alice sighed. "Kyle attacked Bella after she ended the relationship. He told her that he would kill her and nearly did. You see Kyle is wanted in Oklahoma on several counts of rape charges."

"Alice no," I begged. "Please tell me he didn't….Not my Bella. Please tell me that didn't happen."

"It didn't," she assured me. "Bella was able to get away. She took all the self defense mechanisms that Charlie had taught her and used them that night. She also had pepper spray with her and was able to escape. She was the only one that ever got away Edward."  
"Oh Bella," I dry sobbed into her neck. "How could I have let him do that to you? Why wasn't I there? Why couldn't I have been there?"

"Don't blame yourself," Alice soothed. "Neither of you knew each other existed. There was no way you could have done anything."

"She's right Edward," Carlisle interjected. "You can't erase the past for Bella but you can make sure that she is safe in the future."

"I will," I vowed. "And I'm going to go take care of this once and for all!"

"Edward no," Alice begged. "Edward you can't kill him."  
"I can and I will," I said. "I made a promise to Bella that as long as I was around, Kyle would never hurt her again."

"Do you believe murder is honestly the answer though," Carlisle asked. _Son I understand your need to protect her, but think about his rationally._

"I am Carlisle," I said darkly. "I am being entirely rational. If I take _his_ life than he can never harm another. I'm not only doing this for her."

"Edward please," Alice begged. "At least take Emmett and Jasper with you so you might have a hope of controlling yourself."

"Do the right thing son," Carlisle begged. "Find him and take him to jail."

"So he can escape again," I asked enraged. "I won't do that to her again. I'm taking his life."

"Edward no," Emmett said taking a place beside me.

"It's not worth it bro," Jasper said moving next to Alice. "Trust me it's not."

"Fine," I said through clenched teeth. "I will find him and take him to a place he can never escape from."

"And we are going with you," Jasper said pointing towards Emmett. "We will make sure you control your temper."

"Where is he Alice," I asked feeling stir in my arms.

"It's hard to say," she said. "He seems to be jumping around everywhere."

"Then we will track him," I decided. "We will go back to Oklahoma and follow him to wherever he is. We will leave as soon as she wakes up."

"NO," Bella shouted.

**BPOV**

I couldn't move my body. It was as if the entire world had turned black. The only thing I felt was my love, my life beside me holding me. He was begging me to open my eyes and to talk to him, but I couldn't. I wanted to tell him not to worry, I would be fine. I wanted them to go and find Natalie to make sure she was okay. I wanted to kill Kyle for going after my best friend.

I heard Alice describe Natalie's condition and how Kyle had attacked her. She also ended up telling Edward the whole story about Kyle and what he truly did to me.

The only person who knew was Natalie. I could never tell my mom in fear that she would be ashamed of me for dating that type of person. When we first began seeing each other he was never like this. He was sweet and loving and always protected me.

In a way I did love him but not truly. I never felt the way about Kyle that I did about Edward. Kyle became jealous of that fact and also angered that I wouldn't have sex with him. He would always blame me for the fact that we fought continuously.

"If you would just give me what I want I could give you what you want," he used to say. "Bella this isn't that big of a deal. It's the only thing that would make us both happy." I always had to refuse explaining that I simply wasn't ready.

"Fine," he said one night. "Maybe I'll just find somebody who _is_ ready." Eventually he did. He and Megen started seeing each other while I remained blind and stupid.

"This is all your fault you know," Megen said to me after I found out the truth. "If you knew how to keep your man happy then none of this would have happened."

"How could you," I remembered asking her. "You were supposed to be my friend."

"Because you're stupid," she said. "You never deserved a man like Kyle. You're not even pretty enough to be with him anyway!"

The previous events that just occurred continued to race through my head. My best friend was suffering because of me.

"Natalie," I cried. "He hurt her. It's all my fault."

"No Bella, no," Edward said rocking me gently singing our lullaby. "I love you and I swear to you that this will be okay."

"Bella listen to me," Alice said taking my hand. "This is not your fault. You were a victim throughout all of this. Natalie will be okay. No matter what we have to do we will make sure she is safe." It was a relief to know that someone was watching out for her. If I couldn't be there then at least someone else could.

I heard Edward practically shouting that he was going to kill Kyle for all he had done to me. He wanted to take his life so he couldn't hurt anyone else. He continued to blame himself for not being able to protect me. I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault. I wanted to hold myself close to him.

"Where is he Alice," I heard him say. I slowly began to feel my body again as I moved around. Soon enough I could be with Edward again and let him know that I was okay. I wanted to go home and be with Natalie and see that she was okay for myself.

"It's hard to say," Alice said. "He seems to be jumping around everywhere."

"Then we will track him," Edward said sternly. "We will go back to Oklahoma and follow him to wherever he is. We will leave as soon as she wakes up."

"NO," I shouted loudly. He couldn't leave me. Not now, not when everything was so messed up.

"Oh Bella," he said kissing me and sighing in relief. "I'm so glad you're awake! I love you so much!"

"You can't go," I demanded. "Edward you can't leave me."

"I have to Bella," he said suddenly taking on a blank stare. "I have to make sure that he will never hurt you again."

"By leaving me," I asked. "If you leave me I'll be in even more danger!"

"Alice, Carlisle, and Esme will stay with you," he encouraged. "You will be absolutely safe my one and only."

"Edward please," I begged sobbing deeply into his chest. "Don't leave me."

"I have to Bella," he said kissing my head once again. "This is the only way."

"No it's not," I shouted. "I need to be with you."

"I will be back before you know it," he said. "A day tops, I promise."

"Where is Rosalie," Emmett asked suddenly. "I haven't seen her all day."

"What are you talking about Emmett," Edward asked.

"I mean she got ticked at you and bailed," he said. "She wouldn't even talk to me!"

"Where did she go," I asked. I felt so guilty for causing such tension.

"I have no idea," Emmett said in a stressed tone.

"Alice," Edward asked starring at his sister.

"I have no idea," she said. "She keeps changing her mind which is making it hard for me to track her down."

"What do we do," Emmett asked.

"Nothing now," Alice said. "She'll come back when she's ready. You know Rose, she's tough as nails. She'll be fine."

"Call me as soon as she gets here," Emmett urged. "Once we find Kyle we'll look for her if she's not already back yet."

"Then let's go," Jasper said. "The sooner we leave the sooner we can be home."

"No," I said attaching myself to Edward. "Edward please don't do this!"

"I'm sorry Bella," he said pulling my face to his. He kissed me deeply. Though the kiss was soft and pure it was also filled with guilt and anger. There was no stopping him now.

"No," I screamed holding onto him tightly. "Edward no!"

"Alice," he said. Before I knew what he was doing Alice had me in her stone cold grip. I continued to scream and cry until I suddenly couldn't create any sound. I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness.

"Thanks Jasper," was the last thing I heard Edward say. "Hopefully we will be back by the time she wakes up."

**Three hours later**

"Where am I," I asked to no one. I was alone on a couch in someone's room. "Hello?"

"Hey you're awake," Alice said coming into the room. "You were out for awhile."

"Is he back," I asked on the verge of tears.

"No," she said in a sullen tone. "He's not, none of them are. They're having trouble tracking him. His scent has been mixed with someone else. They think the other person is a vampire."

"What," I asked. "What does that mean?"

"Were not quite sure," she sighed. "It could mean another vampire is tracking Kyle or it's just a fluke coincidence."

"This is all my fault," I sobbed once again. "I did this Alice, now Edward could be in danger."

"In danger how," she asked rubbing my head soothingly.

"I did a research project once," I began. "It was on vampires and I read that the only way a vampire could be destroyed was by another vampire."

"Bella he is safe," she said. "Jasper and Emmett are with him."

"That means nothing," I said angry. "He could still get hurt."

"Okay Bella," she said. "I'm going to try and call Edward downstairs. Just stay put okay."

"Fine," I agreed but I had an alternate plan. I had heard Alice say earlier that because Rosalie kept changing her mind she couldn't track her. I could escape somehow and keep changing my mind until I got away.

"Alice," I heard Carlisle say moving past my room. "Have you gotten a hold of him yet?"

"No Carlisle," she answered. Once I heard that the coast was clear I slowly crept out of bed. Alice would be distracted by Carlisle and that would only help my case.

I stepped cautiously outside of Edward's window while changing my mind about my plans. Alice would probably just think that I was strategizing instead of actually putting my plan into action. I shimmied down the drain pipe until I suddenly lost my footing.

I found myself on the ground barely able to breathe. You have to go, I told myself. Get up. You have to do this now! As I attempted to get up I felt someone strong push me down.

"Miss me babe," the haunting voice shrilled.

**Who is it? Where is Rosalie? What's going to happen? Yikes mind over load. Review if you want to know. I'll update tomorrow and tell you if I'm writing a sequel if you guys review too. So just push the little green button, you know you want too.**


	19. Chapter 20

**Last chapter for this story guys, I'm so sad. (Begins to cry uncontrollably) Stay tuned to the end of the chapter for a massive surprise! Thank you all for everything you have done, from reviews, favorites, and alerts. You have all made this story possible, and have made all these updates possible as well. Let's have a hand for 20 straight days of reviews! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I am still able to bring all the characters plus my own to life! Yay me!**

**BPOV**

"So thought you could run from me huh babe," he crooned.

"Just get away from me", I begged. "Please just go away."

"Now, now Bella," he laughed. "You don't have to be like that. It's not like your boyfriends her to save you or anything."

"No," I screamed. "Kyle, if you ever loved me you won't do this."

"Oh I do love you baby," he said picking me up. He slammed me hard against the concrete wall causing blood to line my mouth and head. "That's why I'm doing this. You were my only defeat Bella Swan, the only one that ever got away. You will do this or you will die."

"He will kill you," I warned him. "They all will."

"Highly doubtful princess," he said. "That blond chick already insured that we won't be interrupted. Your boy toy has no idea. Sure wish he would have listened, I warned him to stay away from you." He threw me down causing me to shriek in pain. He continuously kicked me in every available area. I felt all of my ribs break as well as both of my arms. I attempted to kick him but that only made him more vengeful.

"Now just relax Bella baby," he whispered to my paralyzed body. "This will be quick and simple. Then I'll take you back home…. Where you belong!"

"Edward," I finally willed myself to scream. "Edward." Kyle kicked me one last time before the cold darkness swept over my body like night. I knew at that moment, I was going to die.

**EPOV**

"Alice," I said frantically in the phone. "How is she? How is Bella?"

"Just as crazy as you are from the sound of it," she laughed. "She just woke up and she's asking for you. I left her alone so she could try and sleep more. Luckily Carlisle was distracting so I couldn't bug Bella too much."

"Is she upset," I asked worried. What if she never wanted to speak to me again?

"She misses you," she said. "I can tell she just wishes you were home already. Is that going to happen any time soon?"

"There is almost no sign of him," I said angrily. "This vampire scent is completely throwing all of us off. It's almost as if we know the vampire who is covering his tracks."

"But why would anyone do that," Alice asked. "No one has ever declared vengeance against us."

"I don't know Alice," I said flustered. "But we will be home very soon. I think we should be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Bella will be glad," Alice said. "I can tell it's killing her to be without her."

"Alice," I asked in sudden realization. "Did you tell me that no one is watching Bella?"

"Yeah why," she asked.

"ALICE," I screamed into the phone. "What if she got away?"

"Why would she do that," Alice asked. "She knows your coming back."

"You weren't supposed to leave her alone," I yelled once more. "I have you specific instructions."

"Edward please calm down," she said worried. "I haven't seen anything happen yet. "

"What exactly did you tell Bella," I asked suddenly feeling strange. It was almost as if I knew Bella was in danger.

"Just what you told me," she said. "I told her about the vampire scent and she kind of flipped but..."

"Alice please tell me you didn't," I begged. "What if she came after me?"

"I would have seen it," Alice said. "Unless…Edward I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Alice what," I asked now terrified. "What happened what was going on?"

"Get here now," she said urgently. "I have to go save her!"

"Alice," I screamed into the phone, but it was already dead. "Alice? Damn it!"I began to run faster than I ever had before. Emmett and Jasper were both yelling at me asking what was wrong but I just ran. We had no time.

When I arrived back home I nearly died at the sight. There lying nearly lifelessly on the ground was my love, my one and only.

"Bella," I screamed running her side, but someone blindsided me sending me across the lawn.

**APOV**

"Carlisle, Esme," I screamed flying out the door. I rushed to Bella where she laid unconscious and barely breathing. "Bella please wake up! Please you can't do this. Wake up!"

"What happened," Carlisle said joining me.

"He attacked her," I said. I hadn't noticed the evil human standing before me smiling smugly until now.

"Oh come on," he laughed. "Like she didn't deserve it."

"I will kill you," I said lunging at him, but something else got in my way.

"No you won't," Rosalie said taking a protective stance in front of _him_. "Bella is going to pay once and for all for ruining this family."

"Rosalie what are you doing," Carlisle asked in shock. "How could you do this to an innocent human who has done nothing to you?"

"Nothing to me," she spat. "Are you serious Carlisle? She's screwed this entire family! First she practically destroys Edward and makes him miserable for over ninety years, and then she comes back as if nothing ever happened!"

"What does that have to do with you Rosalie," Esme asked looking hurt. She was by my side ensuring that I wasn't terribly injured.

"She ruined Edward," she practically yelled. "Because of her Edward never wanted anyone else, including me."

"So what," I said. "Rosalie you have Emmett! Does that truly me nothing to you?"

"Perhaps you right," she agreed. "This has nothing to do with me, but none the less she needs to be stopped. Look what she did to poor Kyle, she just bails and breaks his heart the same way she did Edward!"

"That's not true," I said. "You have no idea what you're talking about Rosalie!"

"Whatever," she laughed. "You are the one dear sister who has no idea what she is talking about. Bella deserves to pay, and I'm only too happy to assist. Without her things will go back to normal."

"Bella please," Carlisle begged. "Just hold on a little bit longer. I will save you I swear." I saw Edward arriving in only a few seconds but I knew I needed to do something in the mean time. I flew at Rosalie attempting to push her away from Kyle so Edward could do his job but she only knocked me out of the way again.

"Bella," Edward screamed starring at his one true love the moment he arrived. He attempted to run to her side but Rosalie only dodged him.  
"Let her die," she said outraged. "She _needs_ to die don't you see?"

"Rosalie no," Emmett screamed. "Don't do this! This is our family; Bella is now a part of this family!"

"She is not a part of this family," Rosalie screeched.

"Rose babe don't make me do it," Emmett begged. "Don't make me take you down."

"Go ahead," she encouraged. "At least I would know I helped kill the shrew. Her heart is fading fast in only a couple minutes she will be dead."

**EPOV**

How could she do this to Bella? How could she do this to our family? Surely she did not believe she would find penance for such a crime.

_Edward what do we do,_ Jasper asked in his mind._ Do we attack? Do we kill our own sister?_

_Please don't do this Rose,_ Emmett begged her in his mind. _Come to your senses! Edward please don't hurt her._

I'm sorry Emmett, I thought it my mind. I nodded towards Jasper as we both flew toward Rosalie. With one loud crash she was down.

"No," Emmett said lunging at us. "Rosalie no!" Jasper now had her in a choke hold in which she couldn't escape. I myself took my place next to the fading beauty that breathed so heavily fighting for her every breath.

"Bella no," I said taking her into my arms. "Please don't leave me. Please don't do this again. You promised me you would never leave me again. We're supposed to be together forever. Stay strong my angel."

"The blond's right," the devil in disguise said. "You should just let her die! It's not like she's worth anything anyway!"

"You," I said feeling the evil burn within me. He was the one that would die!

"Oh come on pretty boy," he laughed. "I would love to see you hurt me." Before I knew what I was doing I was on top of him slowly ripping every last limb from his body. I could hear his heart begin to slow as he gasped for more air.

"Enough Edward," Carlisle yelled. "You're needed here." He pointed down to Bella who was now fading faster than ever before. _You need to save her son._

"What," I asked. "Carlisle I can't"

"Edward you have to," he said. _This is her last chance, you have too. I have to keep her heart pumping in the mean time._

"Carlisle," I hesitated. _Just do it Edward_, Carlisle thought. I walked slowly over to where she was. I knelt down beside her and brought her lips to mine for one last kiss.

"I will do my best love," I whispered to her. "If I do not see you after this moment know you will see me soon, I promise. Wherever you go, I will be right behind you." I kissed her once more and placed my razor sharp teeth against her pale pink skin. I bit down as gently as possible feeling the warmth of her blood fill my mouth. I bit her four more times until she began to scream in pure agony. I instantly felt guilty for all I had done to her, she would hate me forever.

"No," she begged. "No, make it stop! Let me die! Let me die!"

"No Bella its okay," I cooed. "You will be okay."  
"Edward," she begged. "Edward come back! Edward come back!"

"I'm here," I assured her. "I'm here sweetheart."

"I want to go home," she cried. "I want to go home!"

"I know," I said dry sobbing. "I know."

"Edward I don't," Carlisle hesitated. "I don't know if this will work."

"What do you mean," I asked fearfully. "Venom cures all."

"Not always," he said sorrowfully. "I've seen venom cure many things but I don't know about this."

"But she spoke," I yelled at my father. "She was speaking Carlisle!"

"That may be," he agreed. "But her heart is telling me a different story. I hear it straining Edward. Not in the sense it is supposed to. Her heart should not be this slow for days."

"Rosalie," I heard Emmett scream. "Rosalie no!" I jerked my head around to see Rosalie reforming what was left of Kyle. She was biting him! Putting life back into his heartless corpse! Emmett lunged at Rosalie to stop her but she was too quick. Within seconds she was up in the air.

"Not this time Emmett," she said. "I love you but I can't allow this to happen. When he is finally changed he will be able to kill Bella once and for all."

"Edward," I heard Bella say weakly. "Edward, I love you. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have…I'm sorry." She was running from death but it was slowly creeping up on her. I knew she only had mere moments.

"Bella you will live," I cried. "You will be with me forever now. I swear to you."

"Her heart is fading fast," Carlisle said beginning compressions. "I don't know how much longer this will work Edward."

"She has to live," I prayed. "God please, she has to live!" Bum….bum…..bum. "Bella no!"

**And that's the story! 20 chapters! Now for the surprise, can you say sequel? You seriously didn't think I was going to leave you there did you? Although sadly I am taking a few days off to rest seeing as I have written 20 straight days and I'm totally brain fried. I hope to see all of your reviews on the next story which should be out in the next two to three days. Thank you so much for everything you guys! I love you all, please don't hate me. Also I'm sorry if this sucked but it was really hard to pull this all together **_**and**_** line it up for a sequel. No flames please. **


	20. SEQUEL!

**Hello my wonderful loyal precious readers! I just wanted to thank you for all the support you gave the story. Over 1,550 reviews and over 300 alerts and reviews each! I also wanted to let you all know in case you didn't know that the sequel is now up. It is called Within the Darkness. If you haven't checked it out yet please do and please review. It is crucial that I know what you think. I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you once again for making this story possible.**

**~Bellaklutz2010~**


	21. NEW STORY!

**Hello Secret Compartment and Within the darkness readers! I just wanted to let you all know that my new story has been posted. It is titled "Anything for You". If you enjoyed the Secret Compartment and Within the Darkness, I know you'll enjoy this. Please check it out if you haven't already. Also, be sure to review. I really want to know what you guys think. Thank you so much for all of your support!**

**Sincerely,**

**Bellaklutz2010**


End file.
